<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Worst Guardian Angel Ever by RoseyR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518192">The Worst Guardian Angel Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR'>RoseyR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bullying, Courage, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Dark Comedy, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Guardian Angels, High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, POV Tweek Tweak, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Craig Tucker, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day. No turning back. No matter what...today is the day. Today has to be the day.</p>
<p>Today...is the day I say goodbye to this cruel world.</p>
<p>...At least...I thought it was...but then a guardian angel came and saved me...and he said that he was going to help me...just like in that one Christmas movie with the guy and the guardian angel. Was this my chance to see the importance of my life and stuff?</p>
<p>Wait...why did it seem like my guardian angel didn't want to be here and looks bored? Does he...not want to help me or something!? What the hell is going on!?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker &amp; Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Worst Guardian Angel Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Years everyone...we finally reached 2021! Ain't that exciting? 2020 can go to Hell!</p>
<p>Sorry for not being able to write much much in the past few days, been unmotivated to write much, been busy drawing for my comics, and I've also been busy with irl stuff, but I came up with this story, wanted to write it, and here it is! I hope you will enjoy reading it! I'll try my best to get back to my writing mojo, but can't keep any promises.</p>
<p>With that, enjoy reading this very long one shot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was finally the day. Today is the day that all my problems are going to be solved. There’s no going back...there’s no looking back either. I finally summoned all my strength and energy to get this far, so I can’t go back...not when I know what is just waiting for me if I do go back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today...is the day I say goodbye to this cruel world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My entire body was shaking as I stood on a bridge I managed to find while looking for the perfect resting spot up in the mountains and away from town. As I looked down, I could see that there was nothing but sharp rocks down below, and judging from how high I was, the fall was going to a long one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sniffled as I wiped my tears away. I took in a deep breath as I began to climb on the railing before I stood on it, I quickly grabbed the suspension cable that was there to help me stay balanced as I stood on the railing. I took in a shaky breath as I looked down, ready to just let my body fall forward and just...let everything go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Goodbye,” I said as I closed my eyes and was about to let my hand go off the suspension cord and just let my body drop. Just as I felt my body moving forward, I opened one eye and quickly grabbed the suspension cable to pull myself back. “Oh Jesus…” I gasped as I tried to calm my racing heart, “god...why couldn’t I find a bridge that was over the ocean or something...ugh...why do I live in a mountain town and not near the ocean? God...it’s probably going to be very painful once I reached the bottom,” I muttered as I looked down once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait...no...don’t do this to yourself again, Tweek. Remember what happened last time. You scared yourself so much, you weren’t able to get past the first step of your last suicide attempt. You can’t go back now, not when you lied to your parents, came all the way here so early in the morning, skipped breakfast, and forced yourself to climb up this huge mountain...hill...thing...and find this damn bridge to jump off of. You can’t stop now...you can’t go back...if you go back...all that’s waiting for you is more pain and misery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okay...you can do this...you’ve wanted this for a long time...so you have to do this. Once I jump...I won’t have to be miserable anymore. I won’t have to deal with those...assholes anymore. I can finally be free...free...free…” I repeated myself over and over until I felt relaxed enough to continue what I came here for. To end it all. “Okay...just...take one step forward...and let go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though I told myself to just let go, I can feel myself hesitating a bit. I can feel my body tensing up, and my grip on the suspension cable wasn’t easing up at all, if anything, I was holding onto it much tighter than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit...maybe...I should step down and try to psych myself up again to try and jump. There’s no way I can give up now...right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know...if you really don’t want to jump, then maybe you should stop whatever this is you’re doing, you’re starting to look pathetic, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” I turned my head and was shocked to see a guy sitting on the railing to my right. He wasn’t looking at me, he was simply sitting there, drinking what I’m guessing is a soda or something from a styrofoam cup with a straw. However, what was more strange about this was this glowing ring above the guy’s head. It looked like...a halo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otherwise...if you do want to jump...maybe...stop hesitating and just do it...but obviously...you don’t actually want to jump, am I right?” The guy turned his head to look at me, and I noticed how blue his eyes were, though...they don’t look like any normal blue eyes. They looked...beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...W-what?” I stared at him in complete confusion. Where...did he come from anyways? I didn’t hear coming, and I wasn’t sure how he got there without me noticing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful...don’t forget where you’re standing,” the guy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” I looked down and remembered I was standing on the edge of the bridge. “W-whoa!” I yelped as I lost my balance as the realization of where I was hit me. I accidentally let go of the suspension cable and found myself falling forward. My heart dropped as I started to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I...I didn’t want to die!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” I screamed as I closed my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt after I felt both of my feet were no longer touching anything. However, I didn’t feel like I was falling or anything. When I opened my eyes, I could see I was in the air, but I wasn’t falling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus...you humans are so quick to think that suicide will solve everything, when it doesn’t, and you humans keep saying that you’ll kill yourself, but in reality...you’re all to scared to go through with it. I seriously wish you humans didn’t do something so irrational and stupid and just think things through a bit more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....” When I craned my neck back a bit, my jaw dropped when I saw that guy, but I noticed something weird. He had...wings...white...feathery...wings. I also noted that he wasn’t holding me from the bridge...he was holding me up from the air...as if he was...flying...or...hovering? I...what...is going on? “W-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, let me just put you down before you ask anything, I’m sure you’ll feel a lot more comfortable once you’re back on the ground, right?” The guy flew up a bit until we were back on the bridge. The moment my feet touched the ground and the guy let me go, I collapsed to the ground, feeling my heart racing in my chest. “Okay...let it out...you’re probably going to start crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnngg...nnngg..” I felt tears in my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’ll feel a bit dizzy and confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...ah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And finally...you’ll have this sudden urge to throw up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Mmfff…” I stood up, leaned over the bridge a bit, and started vomiting whatever was left in my stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go...okay...let it all out...let it all out,” the guy said as he patted my back a less sincere way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I calmed down somewhat, my breath was shaky and I just fell to my knees before I looked at the guy. I saw his wings were spread out before they folded up behind his back. He stood before me with a blank expression on his face, staring at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you calmed down, Tweek?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....You...you know my name?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know more than that, Tweek. I know everything about you...since the day you were born...to even when and how you die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My stomach dropped as I stared at this guy, unsure of what was going on or who he was. However, as I got a closer look at his eyes, I saw they didn’t seem...real...or...to be exact...he didn’t seem...human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....What...are you?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy looked at me before putting on a half smile, “my name is Craig Tucker...and I’m your guardian angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Eh?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Well...my latest suicicide attempt has failed. To think I came all this way and was so close...to only chicken out at the end. A part of me wanted to cry in anger, but another small side of me couldn’t help but feel...a tiny bit relieved. I guess today wasn’t the day after all. Ugh...why is killing yourself so terrifying?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait...no...that’s the least of my problem right now. After all...I’m walking down the mountain with a guy claiming to be my guardian angel. Honestly...I’m not sure I believe him. I do think he’s an angel...I guess? B-but...there has to be something more to this, right? I mean...why did he choose to come to me now out of all the other times I tried killing myself? Why didn’t he try to stop me sooner? In fact...why did it seem like he didn’t even actually care if I actually jumped or not? ...Just...what is this guy’s deal?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....You probably have a lot of questions for me, huh?” Craig suddenly said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? O-oh...um...y-yeah…” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well don’t worry, I’ll answer them as best as I can, but why don’t we get something to eat first, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not-” Suddenly, my stomach began to growl loudly, and my face went red in embarrassment as I clutched my stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....You skipped breakfast this morning, so you haven’t eaten all day, so you must be starved, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, I know everything about you, Tweek. Even what you planned on doing today,” Craig said, “as well as what you wrote in that suicide letter you left for your parents,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” My face went pale as I realized that since my plan has failed, I have to go home now, and who knows if my parents saw the letter already. Oh god…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax...they haven’t seen it. They went to work immediately after you left this morning,” Craig said, “and don’t worry, once we get something to eat, we’ll be home, you can destroy that letter, and think about what you’ve done today. You’re parents won’t know anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I see….” I sighed in relief and continued to follow Craig down the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once we reached the bottom, we went into this diner that I did notice when coming to the mountains. It wasn’t particularly big, but it does seem to have lots of customers, so Craig and I were pretty lucky to get a table...or is it a miracle since he was an angel after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once we sat down, I was surprised when I saw Craig talking to the waitress who came to take our order, and I was even more surprised that once our food got to us, he was actually eating his food. I stared at him for a second, wondering what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I know I’m good looking and all, but it’s rude to stare at someone who’s eating you know,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just...are you really an angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...doesn’t the wings and the halo prove I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just...you were talking to someone...and that you’re eating…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can people see you? And...why do you need to eat?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig sighed as he placed down his burger and looked at me blankly, “well for the eating part, I don’t necessarily need to, but...I just do it since I can still have a sense of taste and stuff,” Craig said, “and honestly, I was craving for a good burger before coming here,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...okay?” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As for the other question, people can see me, that’s all. I don’t know why people are allowed to see me considering I’ve died and came back as this, but not much I can say. Oh, but don’t worry about people seeing the wings and halo, they just think I’m another human, only you can see my angelic form since I’ve been assigned to you,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait...slow down there,” I said, “you died? W-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig sighed, “guardian angels...are different from...normal angels you probably heard of from church or the Bible,” Craig said, “guardian angels actually come from human souls...basically...people who died, but haven’t...been able to move on,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t been able to move on? What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...it just means souls that aren’t able to go to Heaven or Hell are pretty much stuck in limbo, though...I guess limbo just means your soul is stuck on Earth...wandering around for god knows how long...basically...like ghost...though for new souls...they haven’t become ghosts quite yet since they haven’t lost their minds...since turns out...ghosts are human souls that have been trapped in limbo for way too long and have lost their minds completely,” Craig explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I see…” I said, “so...how come there are souls that are able to become guardian angels?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know the full details exactly...but I guess God saw how much humans have started to show some negative signs and ending their lives way too soon, so they created guardian angels to help poor saps like you so you’d stop yourself from doing something stupid,” Craig said, “I guess they thought having souls that were once humans becoming people’s guardian angels would be a good idea since...we’d have more knowledge on human emotions and all that crap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see...so what about normal angels then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They...aren’t the best at human emotions...hence why most of their work is up in Heaven, and guardian angels are stuck down here until they fulfill their work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens when you fulfill your work?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We get to go to Heaven, and that’s it. Pretty much for souls stuck in limbo, we have to work our way to get into Heaven, otherwise...we’re stuck on Earth for a long time,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...sort of,” Craig said. “You see...do anything that disobeys the order or failed to do your job too many times...specifically making things worse for the human you are assigned to...you go to Hell,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!?” My eyes widened. “Isn’t that a bit...too harsh of a punishment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...that’s the thing about making people who were stuck in limbo and turning them into guardian angels...those souls might not always be the best at...healing a broken heart and shit,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what do you mean?” Tweek asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...humans make mistakes, right? Yeah...well...sometimes...there are humans that do things that aren’t necessarily ethical,” Craig explained. “Basically...people stuck in limbo are those that are between having good or bad morals...and believe me...there are a few nutjobs that I’m surprised were chosen to be guardian angels,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...there are even...bad...guardian angels?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I mean...if all guardian angels were good at their jobs...wouldn’t you think the suicide rates be low by now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Oh Jesus...but...at least you’re a decent one...right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Yeah…” Craig said, his eyes looking away from me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...W-what was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hesitated,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I?” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Um...yeah,” I said, staring at him intently, “are...you a good guardian angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Well...I wouldn’t say I’m good...but I also wouldn’t say I’m a bad one either...I’m more of...somewhere...in between…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just means...I don’t actually go out of my way to help people, in fact...up till now...I’ve avoided meeting any of the humans I’ve been assigned to...and just let some other angel take my place or whatever,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....What?” I stared at him in disbelief, “are you telling me...that you never planned on helping to begin with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Pretty much, yeah,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-then...why did you appear in front of me?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably because the boss is getting tired of me using my angel powers, but not actually doing what I’ve been assigned to do. For whatever reason, I had this sudden urge to come all the way here and find you, and that’s why I showed up...because I was basically forced to come meet with you,” Craig said, “and if I wasn’t stuck with you, I would have left by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stuck with me?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...basically...once I show myself to the human I’ve been assigned to, I have to help them...but if I fail in helping them, not only do I get stripped of all my angelic powers and duty...but I get sent straight to Hell.” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? If you fail to help me, you got to Hell? Isn’t that a bit too harsh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well considering I’ve been avoiding doing my job and probably pissed off my boss way too many times...I think giving me a second chance after failing for the first time isn’t an option for me,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still...that seems like a huge burden,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no...that’s not a huge burden...this is,” Craig pulled down his hoodie a bit and showed what looked like a collar around his neck. Before I could ask or say anything, a red string suddenly appeared between us, one end being attached to the collar around Craig’s neck...and the other...was wrapped around my...right hand. “And that’s the other reason why I’m stuck with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-w-what is this thing!?” I exclaimed. When did this get around my hand, and why can’t I feel it...let alone...touch it!? I tried shaking it off, but it wouldn’t come off!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is the string that connects me to you. Whenever you’re in trouble or do something stupid...this thing immediately alerts me by pulling me from wherever I am, no matter how far away I am from you, and basically drag me to where you are,” Craig said, “hence...why I usually avoid meeting my assigned human,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Do...I have to see this thing all the time now?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’ll only appear when you’re in trouble and need me, or if I decide to show it to you,” Craig said as he pulled up his hoodie, and the string disappeared before my eyes. “Now you get it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess...though...I still have a lot of questions…” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you do,” Craig sighed, “honestly...if it wasn’t for the fact that I might go to hell, I wouldn’t even try to help you right now. Sure, I’d get pulled by this damn string, but...it’s just a minor inconvenience, and I still get to do whatever I want on Earth...until you either learn your lesson or...I failed to help you learn that lesson,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And...go to Hell,” Tweek said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, not ideal...but...I guess I might as well help you since going to Hell isn’t something I want right now…” Craig said, “...though then again...I’ve been stuck on Earth for who knows how long...maybe Hell is a nice change of pace...and who knows...maybe a life of damnation isn’t that bad,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pff...don’t look at me like that, I’m just kidding...well...sort of,” Craig said before he took a long sip of his drink. “...You gonna eat those fries?” Craig asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I sighed as I pushed my tray of fries towards Craig and watched as he took a couple and ate them before eating his burger. I just sat there, unsure how to take any of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can already tell that this whole thing is just going to cause me a life of headache and stress. Ugh...</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After finishing our food, it was about time for us to leave. So I called for the waitress to get a check, and I took out my wallet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You brought your wallet?” Craig asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well...I thought I should bring it just so...people could identify my body once they found it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...you sure planned this whole thing didn’t you?” Craig asked, “and yet...you hesitated and quickly realized that you didn’t want to die,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I frowned, “d-do you really have to rub it in?” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig shrugged, “but are you sure you want to pay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...in a way, I do feel that this is my fault that you ended up getting stuck with me...and I guess in a way...this is to pay you back for when you saved me earlier,” I said. I took out my wallet and opened it, only to pause when I saw I had no bills left aside from three dollars and maybe fifty cents. “....Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...when I asked earlier...I kinda meant are you sure if you can pay...since...I do recall that you spent all of your money this week. You really enjoy that whack-a-mole game at the arcade, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I went pale, “I forgot…” I groaned, “I don’t suppose...you have any cash on you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I wasn’t able to grab anything from my apartment when I was forced to come meet with you,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have an apartment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Multiple...half of them were already demolished years ago because of war, the other half are scattered around the world, and I do own a few condos and houses,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I had to blend in somehow as the years gone by,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right...well...now what do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Have you ever tried dine and dashing?” Craig asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...we are not doing that…” I sighed, “maybe I can ask the waitress if we can make a tab or...if we can work off our meals,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Or…” Craig lifted his hands and snapped his fingers, and before I knew it, everything around us was frozen. There was no noise and no one was moving in the diner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, they’ll be fine. I only froze time,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you can do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep...the benefits of being an angel,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but...when would anyone ever need to freeze time?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh believe me...there are plenty of angels out there that froze time, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were frozen in time and didn’t notice,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say...there are angels that get bored as I do, alright?” Craig sighed as he walked over to a man that seemed drunk and had their head on the counter. Craig suddenly lifted up the man’s coat, took out his wallet, and took out forty dollars from the guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-w-what are you doing!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, this guy was planning on spending all of his money on booze later, so might as well take a few bucks from him, he won’t notice a thing, and there’s less of a chance he’ll get alcohol poisoning if we lessened his alcohol intake,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how do you know he was going to buy alcohol later?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well aside from knowing your future, I know the future of other people if I choose to know about it,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep...such as after I unfreeze everyone, that guy is gonna spill his smoothie on that lady because he didn’t notice the wet floor, which causes the woman to scream and her boyfriend to get pissed,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh geez…” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wait...there’s more,” Craig said, “the guy then backs up, slips on the same wet floor, accidentally grabs the woman’s blue sweater and rips the front, revealing her bra to everyone in the diner, and that really made her boyfriend angry as he walks over and punches the guy while the lady runs to the bathroom crying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds really bad,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...by the way...if that guy sitting at that booth in the far corner comes up to talk to you...do not let him take you to the bathroom. Trust me...you do not want to know what he’s going to show you in there,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Yeah...let’s pay and leave already,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Craig said as he grabbed the money, placed the wallet back inside the man’s pocket, and walked back to the table. He then snapped his fingers to unfreeze everything, and placed the money on the table. “Let’s go,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we were leaving, I suddenly heard a woman screaming and splashing, and when I turned my head, I saw what Craig predicted was going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah! My sweater!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! The floor was wet! I didn’t notice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You ruined my girl’s sweater!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait a minute, this is all a huge accident, I can easily pay you-” The man then slipped on the wet floor and grabbed the woman’s sweater, ripping the front part of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaahh! My sweater!” The woman cried as she covered her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch!” The boyfriend then punched the guy in the face while the lady ran to the bathroom, crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They really should have placed a wet floor sign there considering it’s been there for ten minutes already,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Uh huh…” I muttered as I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kid...I got something cool to show you, want to see it? Though I’ll have to show it in the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Nope...no no no...no! No!” I exclaimed as I quickly grabbed Craig’s hand and we got out of there as fast as we could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We soon reached the bus stop and saw that the bus was already there. Using all the money I actually had with me, I paid for both myself and Craig. We then sat in the far back since there weren’t that many people on the bus, and began to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...So...how does this whole...helping me...work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Craig asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like...what exactly are you supposed to do to help me,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...well...um...ever...seen that movie...</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a Wonderful Life</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like that...though...minus the Christmas spirit...and just how important your life is to the world...cause...honestly...your life is pretty average, and so far...the only impact you’ll actually have is with the people in town and not really much with the world...so yeah,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” I said, “so I guess your version of getting your wings is...going to Heaven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much...not like I really care about any of that,” Craig sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....How come...you’re so pessimistic about this?” I asked, “I’m sure all the other angels are more willing to help people, and who wouldn’t if the reward is to get to live in Heaven,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh trust me...there’s plenty of angels out there that feel how I feel,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...there’s a reason why there’s still a high suicide rate, Tweek,” Craig said, “even if a lot of the guardian angels were warned about going to Hell if they fail to do their jobs. Hell...there’s even a few angels up in Heaven that seem to have lost hope for humanity,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what? Why? What has humanity done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What haven’t you guys done? Destroying the environment, politicians lying, extortion, pollution, the list goes on and on. You wouldn’t believe how many times I wanted to bang my head against the wall every time I heard some entitled lady demanding to speak to a manager,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Oh Jesus...no wonder you’re so pessimistic,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’ve been like this even before I died,” Craig said, “but yeah...I was surprised when a lot of angels were starting to act like me. But don’t worry...there’s still a few poor saps up there that still have some hope for humanity...so...that’s something...right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I guess,” I sighed. “I can’t believe this is really happening right now,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you and some other poor soul who has a guardian angel feels the same way...or some shit like that,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...well...I doubt you can help me...my life is a total mess,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....You gonna...ask about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean...I already know that your life is a mess. I know everything about you, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Right,” I sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” Craig sighed, “but if you wanna talk about it to make you feel a little better...I’m all ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...I-I don’t...know-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just spit it out, we both know you really want to talk about it,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Fine...Jesus…” I sighed as I leaned back in my seat. “Well...where shall I start?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you start with your sad childhood?” Craig suggested. I stared at him blankly, “...right...right...you’re speaking...go ahead,” Craig cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Well...I guess it started when I was really young. When I was a baby and a toddler, I stayed home with mom...but as soon as I was able to talk and walk...my parents started taking me with them to the store since it was a lot cheaper than hiring a babysitter...plus...my mom was a bit overly protective of me since I was her only son...so...she didn’t trust to leave me with a stranger,” I said. Even now...my mom is very protective...I’m surprised I managed to convince her to let me go out for this long...which is why I really want to get home as quickly as I can before she reads that suicide letter. “Since I was always with my parents...I never got a chance to….really talk to any kids my age. It didn’t help that I was also very shy whenever a kid came to the store with their parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...you would even hide behind your mom and hold her leg, asking her if the kids that came in had left yet,” Craig snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Ahem...sorry...go on,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways...I had trouble making friends...and even when I started going to school...I couldn’t make friends since it seemed like everyone already had their friend groups...ugh...one of the downfalls of living in a small town where everyone knows each other,” I sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...I can imagine,” Craig muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, “so because I was shy and awkward...and the fact that my mom was keeping me by her side both at home and at work...I never got a chance to make friends inside and outside of school,” I said, “...and it only got worse when I started high school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory of how my miserable life truly began has always stuck with my memories. Even now...I wish what happened that day never happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before joining high school, I actually started working at my parents’ shop when I was ten, though, I usually did small and easy tasks, and they were normally in the back of the store,” I explained, “so making friends even as I got older was even harder since...I had to work where customers barely see me...and I was too busy to really stop and chat with any of the kids that came,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man...your parents must have been very cheap if they’re making their ten year old son work. I mean...come on...that’s pretty much child labor there,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Right...continue,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...So...I’ve become a bit of a social outcast...especially after I hit puberty. No one wanted to be friends with me...and I was still too awkward and shy to try and talk to anyone. I thought my life was bad enough...but...it only got worse when I reached high school. By the time I turned fourteen, my parents officially hired me as an employee and actually did pay me with money instead of leftover baked goods that mom baked to sell to customers,” I said, “however...no baked goods or money would make me happy after...what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean with Jack and his friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Could I just tell my story in peace? I get you know everything, but this is supposed to make me feel better...remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, geez...continue,” Craig sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, “yes...Jack. After hitting puberty in middle school, he has become a hotshot because he got good looks, was taller, and had some charm to him. All the girls and even some of the guys couldn’t help but fall for him,” I sighed, “which I never get...considering he has a nasty personality. He was a huge jerk…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like...he was a huge jerk towards you. From what I can recall...he never messed with anyone but you since...well...like you said...you were a social outcast,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Yeah…” I sighed, “at first...it was a few pokes, a few comments here and there, and jokes about how I look or my life...but it wasn’t so bad...until...I made the biggest mistake in my life,” I felt my hands shaking as I remembered, “I spilled my coffee all over Jack, his friends...and Jack’s...g-girlfriend…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...that was really bad,” Craig said, “especially since...it wasn’t just a small spill...oh no...you brought with you a large cup of coffee with you because you were tired the night before from work, and needed something to keep you awake for school, so you brought your own coffee from home, took a few sips, but was planning on drinking all of it during lunch since you had a test after lunch, and when you were walking past Jack’s table, you didn’t notice that water spill on the floor someone made, slipped...and...spilled your entire coffee all over Jack and his group...some of it even got into their food,” Craig said, “but hey...you were lucky that the coffee was hot to burn them...but...whether or not it was hot...that was the least of your concerns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right...because...I got it all over Jack’s new jacket...the one that his dad got for him from Italy on his business trip...the one that Jack said costed almost six hundred buck,” I said as my entire body began shaking. “Nnngg...why the fuck does a shirt cost six hundred dollars!? What is it made out of of? Gold!? Diamonds!? Ah...that damn shirt! My coffee addiction! It was the reason my life is over!” I shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kid! Keep it down back there!” The bus driver exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Craig shouted, “dude...calmed down, it’s in the past now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what if it’s in the past? That past is the reason I’m miserable to this day. Ever since that coffee spill...Jack’s teasing has become malicious. He would trip me down the hall, he would slam my locker door onto my fingers, he would lock me up in my own locker, he would steal my clothes during gym, he would spread rumors to the entire school, especially to the girls, he would replace my coffee with a disgusting concoction or even with his own piss! He would beat me up when we were alone and no teachers were around! My life has been a living hell in school...and only got worse when he started attacking me at work. Turns out...his mom is as much of an asshole as he is. He and his mom would come to the store and make me do all these impossible tasks for them, and I can’t say no because my dad doesn’t want to upset customers...especially when Jack’s mom is pretty influential in town and can easily ruin dad’s business with a snap of her fingers,” I said, “I can’t even relax when I’m not in school. Day by day...I’m living in hell...and I can’t do anything...not when my dad’s business is on the line, and none of the teachers are doing anything because they think Jack is a good guy...and...and…” I felt tears in my eyes, “I can’t take it...it’s too much pressure, man! I...I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memories of everything, the pain, the suffering, how Jack is ruining my life both at work and at school. The only place I can actually rest in peace is at home...but even then...it never lasts long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I...I want to escape from it all. I don’t want to deal with it anymore. I want to...I want to...I want to die...I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Craig suddenly slapped me in the back of my head, “enough with that shit, and calm the fuck down,” Craig huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow...what was that for?” I exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To calm you down. If you start panicking right now, you’re gonna have an anxiety attack, and I really don’t want to deal with that right now,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stared at him in shock, “dude...what is your deal? Is this how you treat someone who is contemplating death right now!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you...I’m not that very helpful, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Ugh...forget it,” I sighed as I leaned back, “I thought talking would make me feel better...but it only made things worse,” I said, “you might as well just abandon all hope for me, Craig...there’s no helping me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh trust me...if I could abandon this job, I would have done so...but like I said...I’m stuck with you until I’ve actually helped you...or if you do end up killing yourself and I end up going to Hell,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ...do you have to say that so nonchalantly?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just how I am. From the day I was born to the day I died,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way you were like that as a baby,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna bet?” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Okay...fine...fine,” I sighed, “but I don’t know how you can help me...there’s nothing you can do to change my mind or make me feel better….if anything...you’ve kinda made things worse for me since I met,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Tweek...since I am making an effort to try and help...I might as well do something,” Craig sat up straight and looked at me, “Tweek...no matter how bad things get...it’ll be okay. You can do it. Go you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Did...did you have to say that in such a monotone voice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just how I talk,” Craig frowned, “but did it make you feel any better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....No,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I got nothing...maybe you can think of something,” Craig said as he sat back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh…” I slumped into my seat, actually wishing this bus ride home was over already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the bus finally reached home, Craig and I got off the bus. Once the bus drove off, I turned to look at Craig, wondering what’s going to happen now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So uh...are you...going to come home with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No. I got my own place in this town,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said...I’ve been around for years...and have multiple places to live all around the world. You don’t think I haven’t been to this town? I’ve been to this town since it was being developed all those years ago,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus...how are you able to afford any of that?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you know...angel magic...manipulating people’s memories a bit...I even did some odd jobs for a few years. Right now...my resume would make me overqualified for any jobs, hell...I could easily build up my own business with how much experience I have at this point,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Uh huh,” I said, “so...I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep...oh but I’ll meet you at school, so don’t wait for me or anything,” Craig said, “and don’t even think about skipping. I don’t think your grades can handle another unexcused absence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, “right...school,” I said. I kinda wondered if I should have planned to kill myself on a Friday instead of doing it on a Sunday. Ugh...why couldn’t my parents give me time off on another day?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You also might want to get to work on that homework too, by the way, especially since you know how strict Mr. Albert can be when it comes to late homework,” Craig said as he began to walk off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” I sighed. I really wish my plan didn’t fail...but at the same time...I couldn’t help but feel a bit thankful that Craig stopped me...well...more like saved me from accidentally falling...but still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forcing my legs to move, I started making my way home. Just seeing the familiar buildings and streets made me feel empty inside. To think that I was this close to killing myself...only to end up chickening out the last minute and forced to come back. Ugh...now I have so much work that I need to do and stuff I need to get rid of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh...I wish I didn’t spend all my money on that whack-a-mole game...I could really go for some ice cream or something,” I sighed. Once I reached my house, I opened the door and saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch, watching TV. Oh thank god, it doesn’t seem like they saw the note. “I’m home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tweek!” Mom turned to me with a smile, “you were out for a while, dear. What were you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...um...just...visiting a friend...we hanging out and I guess I lost track of time, but luckily...we had lunch before I got home,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you have a friend! I’m so happy for you dear,” mom said, “you hear that, Richard? Tweek has a friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for you son, it’s nice to have a friend in your life,” dad said, “just like how your mom is not only my beautiful wife, but also my dearest friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, Richard,” mom kissed dad on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...right,” I said, feeling awkward, “I’m gonna...go upstairs now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright dear,” mom said before she turned back to watch the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stared at my parents and had a sad smile on my face. At least I get to see them a little longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I headed upstairs and went into my room. I let out a tired sigh as I started feeling tension in my shoulders now. I then saw the note on my bed, and stared at it blankly. I walked over, grabbed the note and read what I wrote on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry...and goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Fuck…” I ripped the note into pieces and threw it on the ground, I then moved to my bed and faced down on my bed. I felt tears in my eyes as reality finally hit me, and I knew that I was going to have to deal with all that shit again...Jack...the kids at school...everyone. Ah...this is the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Well...I guess it’ll be a little different. I have Craig watching over me...even though it doesn’t look like he wants to….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh…” I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it too much.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t want to wake up this morning. I didn’t even want to look at the clock or get out of bed. I didn’t want to go to school and deal with...everything. However...I knew that if I skip school again, then it’s going to be a problem, the school will inform my parents, and I’ll be in big trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I forced myself out of bed, changed my clothes, and tried my best to look...decent...or at least alive. “Ugh...I really don’t want to go…” I groaned as I started heading downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Tweek. Breakfast is ready!” Mom said as she saw me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...I’ll skip breakfast today, mom...I need to get going,” I said. I really just wanted to get to school early so that way I can avoid seeing Jack, and honestly, after everything, I don’t think I can keep anything down right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” mom said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, mom...but...I really gotta get going,” I said. Once I had my stuff, I started making my trip to school...ugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as I saw the familiar building, I forced myself to go inside. Luckily for me...there aren't that many people at this time. Maybe I can...find a place to hide until the first bell rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well well well...look who came to school so early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crap!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My entire body tensed up as I turned my head and saw Jack and his friend. They were walking towards me the moment they saw me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh...I wonder if it’s too late to turn around and run for the hills…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-w-what are you doing here so early?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Basketball practice, duh. Coach has us practicing early in the morning on Mondays and Wednesdays, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit...how did I forget that? No wonder I felt something bad was going to happen if I came to school early today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...why are you here so early, loser?” Jack asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I...I…” I couldn’t speak, I didn’t know what to say. “Nnnngg…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw look...the loser looks ready to cry like a baby,” Jack smirked and his friend chuckled, “well little baby...why don’t we teach you a lesson, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-w-wait!” Jack suddenly grabbed my backpack and lifted it up, causing me to stand on my tip toes. I thought of taking the straps off, but I knew if I run now, Jack could easily catch up to me and beat me up then and there. “W-we don’t have to do this! Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh...you should have thought about that when you ruined that jacket my dad gave me,” Jack angrily said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been two years since then, and I apologized! Isn’t getting angry over a jacket a bit...much?” I asked, “besides...you must have been able to get the stains out of it, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no...your stank ass coffee ruined the leather on that jacket,” Jack hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well...I’m sure you dad would understand...and if he was able to afford to get you that jacket...he could easily get you another,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think it’s that easy? The moment dad found out about the jacket, he wouldn’t listen to who ruined it, and says that I was irresponsible. He then said that he was never getting me anything expensive or fragile again. It’s bad enough that I barely see my dad because of his work...but now...I don’t even get anything cool anymore because of you,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Jesus...no wonder you’re still pissed,” I muttered, “b-b-but you know...physical objects don’t actually bring you happiness. As many monks in the mountains would say...in order to reach true happiness...you must let go of all physical objects and give in to nature...and stuff,” I chuckled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Yeah...I’d rather have something than have nothing, loser.” Jack then started pulling me along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait! No no no no!” I screamed as I begged Jack to let me go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on here!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all stopped when we heard the principal’s voice. Jack quickly let me go and then turned around, he had his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in, pretending that we were close buddies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Principal Victoria! Good morning,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you boys doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing! We were just goofing around, right, Tweek?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt Jack squeezing my shoulder tightly, and looking at me so menacingly, while having a kind smile on his face. I gulped and quickly nodded, “y-yeah...g-goofing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see...well please don’t goof around in the halls, boys. The hallways are for walking...not for roughhousing,” principal Victoria said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, we’ll be careful,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good...you boys behave now...especially you, Mr. Tweak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what? What did I do?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t lie now…” Principal Victoria said, “I understand it’s embarrassing...but...I do hope you go to the bathroom next time instead of...the school’s garden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?” I looked at Jack and could see the smug look on his face. I then realized that Jack must have spread another rumor around me. Oh..I thought that was bad...but to have the principal believe it is even worse. I really shouldn’t have come to school today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, you boys better behave soon, the bell will ring in a few minutes, so get ready for class, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” everyone said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she then walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Well...seems we’ll have to reschedule,” Jack said as he finally let me go. He then pushed me until I fell to the ground. “I’ll see you at lunch, loser.” Jack and his friend then left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I sat on the floor, unable to move. I was drenched in sweat, and felt that I was going to throw up right at that moment. Oh god...and to think that I’m going to have to deal with it again during lunch...in front of people too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shouldn’t have left my bed this morning…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed as I finally managed to get up from the surprisingly dirty floors, I guess the janitors didn’t bother cleaning them up before the weekend started, and I began heading to my locker. As I was opening my locker, I was surprised when I saw a granola bar inside, along with a note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” I was confused. Was this a prank? Who put this in here...and how? No one should know my locker combination, especially since I’ve been very careful to not let anyone see if ever since the bullying started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bit confused, I picked up the granola bar hesitantly, only to realize there was no trap or anything, no sticky texture on the wrapping, or something exploding. It was just a normal granola bar. Even more confused, I decided to see what this note has to say about this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well fuck...forgot to warn you about Jack being at school early and to tell you to not come to school so early. Sorry about that...but...got you this granola bar. I bet getting the life scared out of you must have made you hungry, especially since you skipped breakfast this morning. Just eat and don’t complain. It’ll be annoying if I’ll have to hear your stomach growling later when I come see you. Good luck...and try not to do anything stupid. -Craig.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” Even though his note had no ounce of sympathy or anything like that...I couldn’t help but had a little smile on my face. I nearly forgot that I now have someone on my side...sort of...but...it’s still something. “....I wonder when he’ll show up…” I muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment more students started arriving down the hallway, I suddenly heard the bell ringing the first warning. I sighed, seeing that I shouldn't think too much about this, and started getting ready for class. At least I don’t have to worry about Jack till lunch. Still...I wonder when Craig will show up...and what exactly is he going to do to help me in this hellhole?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh...better not high hopes...you know what happens when you hope for anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I opened the granola bar and took a bite, suddenly feeling hungry after all of that. I then closed my locker door and started making my way to class, while eating the granola bar peacefully. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>First period had started, and everyone was rushing to their seats, while there were a few rushing inside before the teacher came. I actually felt relieved that I came to school early since I didn’t want to deal with the rushing students trying to get to class, and with my reputation, I wouldn’t be surprised if people would purposely push me to the ground and get me out of the way if I was walking too slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed as I sat in my seat, making sure to keep my head down and make myself as small as possible so no one can bother me. I keep wondering when Craig was going to show up, he said we’d meet at school, but I haven’t seen him yet. Did he lie to me? Did he only say that to reassure him? Was he actually at home and being lazy? He did say how much he didn’t want to do his job, and it didn’t seem like he wanted to help me at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I wouldn’t be surprised if he lied to me just so I wouldn’t bother him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, settle down,” Mr. Franklin, our history teacher, came into the room, placing his bag on the table, and waited for everyone to settle. Once everyone did settle down, Mr. Franklin cleared his throat and began to speak, “now that everyone is quiet, I have an announcement to make. Starting today, we have a new student joining our class...and though it’s rare to have a new student in the middle of the year, I do expect each and every one of you to give him a warm welcome to our school. Now...Mr. Tucker, why don’t you introduce yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait...what!? There’s no way it’s him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I saw Craig walking inside, still wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday, as well as having that same bored expression on his face. He looked at everyone until our eyes met, and I just stared at him in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow...he’s cute,” I heard a girl say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think he has a girlfriend?” Another girl asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder when he moved, I had never seen him around before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem, quiet down. You can ask Mr. Tucker any personal questions after class, but for now, let’s have Mr. Tucker introduces himself, hm? Go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” Craig let out a sigh and actually rolled his eyes in front of the teacher and said in a bored tone, “I’m Craig...I’m sixteen...moved here from...Denver or whatever...and that’s it.” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now, I think my jaw hit the floor. I can’t believe he did that in front of the teacher and everyone! What was he thinking!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I...well…” Mr. Franklin stammered at how rude Craig was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...he’s so cool…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he actually did that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guy got some balls,” someone snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone began talking about Craig in an excited way, thinking he was either funny or cool. I couldn’t believe everyone actually liked that! ...Was there a chance that Craig used his powers to make people think that was cool or something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I sit now?” Craig asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Franklin frowned, but let out a sigh, “well considering we weren’t expecting any new students around this time, your desk will be ready by tomorrow, but for now, you can take that empty seat since we do have someone absent today,” Mr. Franklin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Nah...I want to sit next to him,” Craig said as he pointed to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That Tweak kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why him? He’s a loser!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he have a thing for him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way...maybe he just likes blondes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man...and I just dyed my hair yesterday! You don’t think it’s too late to dye it back blonde, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem!” Mr. Franklin cleared his throat loudly and glared at everyone in the room. Everyone went quiet. Mr. Franklin then turned to Craig, “I know this is your first day at our school, but don’t think you can behave like this. Now, why don’t you just sit in that seat and not cause any trouble, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure sure...I won’t cause any trouble...but I would really like to sit next to him,” Craig said as he once again pointed at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t know what to do. Everyone was glaring at me at this point, and all eyes were practically on me. This was the worst! I tried mouthing to Craig to leave me out of it, to not draw attention to me, but either he didn’t notice, or didn’t care, he kept on insisting he sat next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what the big deal is, can’t you just move that kid to that empty seat, and I can sit over there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t because that’s Jeremy’s seat,” Mr. Franklin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? You were going to make me sit at a seat that’s already claimed by someone else,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because that student is absent and we don’t have any other empty seats for you to take!” Mr. Franklin exclaimed, getting pissed at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why can’t you have Jeremy sit in the absent student’s seat and I just take Jeremy’s seat? It’s not that big of a change,” Craig sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Young man, I do not know who you think you are, but in my class, we have an order, and right now, your behavior is unacceptable. I was going to be lenient on you since this is your first day and all, but I have no choice but to send you to the principal’s office if you continue to disrespect me like this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear god…” I sighed as I slumped in my seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” Craig sighed, “guess we’re doing this then,” Craig then lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think your-” Suddenly, Mr. Franklin stayed still, along with everyone in the class. All except for me of course...and Craig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...On hindsight...I should have just done this in the first place instead of going through all of that,” Craig sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just making sure I get the seat I asked for,” Craig said as he snapped his fingers and soon Jeremy was sitting in the empty seat, making his seat now empty. “And now...I got to change everyone’s memories to think that that seat was the empty seat...and make sure Mr. Franklin doesn’t remember our little argument and doesn’t blow a casket,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this!?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I feel comfortable sitting next to you,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? Did you really have to embarrass me like that in front of everyone!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, they’ll forget everything after Mr. Franklin told me to take a seat. He and everyone will just think that the empty seat was next to you all along,” Craig explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the point!” I shouted, “the moment you unfreeze everyone...they’ll still give me dirty looks because the cool new kid is sitting with the school’s loser,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....So what? It’s my choice where I sit and who I hang out with, and it’s not like they can do anything about it since it is arranged seats,” Craig said, “...oh...then again, I’ll probably have to do this again tomorrow since my own desk won’t be here till tomorrow...and that’s just going to be tiring,” Craig sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-b-but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, you’ve been complaining about how much Jeremy would throw rubber bands or eraser pieces at you, even stuck gum in your hair once. With me sitting next to you, it’ll be a lot more tolerable for you, won’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....I guess so,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so quit complaining and just let me do my thing. After all...I’m supposed to help you here, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that you have a choice, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, tomato tomahto,” Craig shrugged. He sat down on the desk next to me and lifted his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait...before you unfreeze everyone...I need to ask,” I said, fidgeting a bit, “why were you late? I thought you said you’d meet me at school,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am meeting you at school. Right now,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...I meant...I just thought I’d see you this morning when I came to school,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...well...I was busy preparing my plan,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plan? What plan?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My plan to help you and give you a more tolerable day at school,” Craig smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes widened,” r-really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am your guardian angel after all,” Craig said. I looked at him and smiled a bit, “...I came in late because I wanted my entrance to be cool like in those teen movies I’ve seen recently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My smile dropped, “seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Back when I was alive, school was never like this, where you were either lucky to get into school or not get a horrible disease that had no cure at the time from all the other students, and I want to experience school like those teen movies,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, one...school right now isn’t like those teen movies, not even close. It’s an over-exaggeration of what Hollywood interprets high school being so they’d be more fun and entertaining,” I said, and two...what year were you born in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...It’s very rude to ask someone’s age,” Craig said. Before I could even say anything, Craig snapped his fingers, and everyone was back to normal, though they didn’t remember the argument on the whole seating thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Huh? What was I talking about?” Mr. Franklin muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were just getting to the lesson, Mr. Franklin,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see...thank you, Mr. Tucker, and I do hope you will enjoy your time at South Park High,” Mr. Franklin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...maybe,” Craig said as he looked at me with a lazy smile, but by doing that, I can feel the angry glares from all my classmates, especially from the girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh boy…</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next few classes were very similar to Mr. Franklin’s class. Craig would introduce himself, he would ask to sit next to me, he’d argue with the teacher about it, everyone would be confused for a few seconds, and then Craig would just use his powers to get his way. Now...I may not know that much about angels...but I feel like manipulating people’s memories just so you can get what you want doesn’t seem very...angelic. It also doesn’t help that after Craig gets what he wants, everyone would glare at me, while they still think Craig is this cool guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, I can’t help but think this is so unfair...especially since Craig is using his powers to make himself look cool, but I digress. After all, that’s the least of my problems right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell for lunch rang, and I knew that I’d have to face Jack for the rest of the day since he does have a few classes with me after lunch, especially gym. Though...I guess I’m not as scared as I normally would be since Craig is with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really have to piss off each and every one of our teachers?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They always show the cool protagonist being a pain in the ass for the teachers. That’s what is shown in those movies,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stop using old teen movies as references on how to be a high schooler,” I sighed, “...actually...aren’t you supposed to know everything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everything,” Craig sighed, “if I did know everything, my brain would explode, and I’d probably be more pessimistic than I normally am,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides...with how much this world is always evolving with new technology and stuff, it’s hard to keep track of everything new and old. Back in my day, you couldn’t even get away with messing with the teacher without either getting hit, getting a book thrown at you, or locked up in the closet for a few hours. Sometimes, the teacher forgets that they placed you there since there’s way too many kids in a small room that three kids had to share one small desk,” Craig muttered, “I remember being in that closet until the next day…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’m pretty sure that’s illegal,” I said, “...and what year were you born!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Yes! I would like to know!” I stared at him in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We entered the cafeteria, and my stomach started to twist when I saw Jack already inside. I lowered my head and tried to hide behind Craig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t let Jack see me, he said he’d finish what he started from this morning to lunch time...in front of everyone,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re not going to stay behind me all the time, are you? Jack can still see you easily...in fact...everyone can still see you,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took a peek and saw a few people staring at us, and there were even a few girls glaring at me. I gulped and took a step back from Craig. “M-maybe we can have lunch somewhere else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Where? You’re not allowed to leave school premises during school hours, and you didn’t bring any lunch from home,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...can’t you just summon some lunch for me with those powers of yours?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do. I know I’m supposed to help you, but there is a limit to how much I can help, especially if you’re supposed to learn something from all of this,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to learn from getting food that you can easily get with your powers?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly...I have no idea...even during orientation, some of the shit they spouted out made no fucking sense to me,” Craig sighed, “all I know is...you can’t have me using my powers to help you with everything. You gotta face your problem yourself,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nngg...okay...maybe we can skip lunch then! I’m not that hungry, and I know you don’t technically need to eat, so why don’t we leave the cafeteria before anyone notices?” I tried to leave, but Craig grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help you if you run from your problems, and then I’d be stuck with you even longer, and I honestly don’t want that,” Craig sighed, “besides...you can’t skip lunch. I’m sure that granola bar from this morning wasn’t that filling, and since we do have gym after this, you’ll need all the energy you can get. Now stop being a baby, and get in line,” Craig then pushed me forward, and I was trembling as I saw that Jack has eyes on me now. Great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to use my powers to force you to walk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....No…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then start walking,” Craig sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed as I started walking quickly towards the line to get my food, Craig behind me the entire time. As I waited for my turn, I can feel Jack’s eyes on me, and the sudden urge to throw up and run was starting to overwhelm me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just ignore it...and relax,” Craig said calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here for you, remember? Just relax,” Craig sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....” I felt my shoulders easing up, and actually felt a bit relieved from hearing that. “O-okay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We got our lunch and started looking for an empty seat. As we were walking by, I can hear a few people asking Craig to come sit with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Craig, come sit with us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ditch the loser, and sit with us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks, I’ll go where he’s going,” Craig said enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started to feel bad and slightly jealous, “you don’t have to sit with me if you don’t want to,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And sit with people that I also don’t want to sit with? Yeah...no thanks. Besides...I’m supposed to do my job, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like you actually want to do that in the first place,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m trying...I’m just waiting for something to happen,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like how you’re about to be tripped by Jack while you weren’t looking,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh-” I suddenly tripped over Jack’s foot, who intentionally placed it over, there, and I dropped my tray, but instead of catching me, Craig quickly grabbed my lunch tray and I just fell to the ground. “Ow…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I caught it,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what the hell? Weren’t you supposed to catch me?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I mean...if your lunch dropped, you wouldn’t have anything to eat. I am looking after your well-being,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when was saving my food over myself considered looking after my well-being?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...making sure you don’t go hungry all day is part of your well-being, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I frowned, wondering if he really was trying to help me or just make things worse for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...you should really watch where you’re going, loser,” Jack said as he and his friends snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at him, feeling pissed, but held my tongue. I then saw Craig extending his arm towards me, and he helped me get back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Craig asked as he handed me my tray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...I guess. At least it didn’t hurt as much as the other times,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s good,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....I feel like you’re forgetting the point of what I just said,” I sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, new kid...why are you even bothering hanging with that loser, huh? Someone as cool as you wouldn’t want to be around someone like him, especially if you know what’s good for you,” Jack said as he came over to us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig stared at him and shrugged, “who I hang out with is my own decision, so who cares what you think,” Craig sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room went silent and were now staring at us. I tensed up and looked at Craig, wondering what the hell he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked at Craig, surprised, but let out a sigh before putting on a smile, he then pushed me out of the way and swung his arm around Craig’s shoulders, “I’m just looking out for you, new kid, especially since it seems a lot of people already like you,” Jack said, “now...seeing as you’re new and don’t know much of how this school works and stuff, I gotta warn you that if you hang with that loser...you’re going to face some problems down the road, and you don’t want that...not when all the girls are already interested in you,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....” Craig looked at Jack and looked back, I also noticed that there were a few girls waving at Craig with big smiles on their faces. Craig sighed as he crossed his arms and looked at Jack blankly, “wow...this really is like in that one movie I watched...where the antagonist of the movie would warn the protagonist to follow their system in the school,” Craig said, “but I got news for you, like any good protagonist, we don’t follow the corrupt system, and we follow our own rules for righteousness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I slapped my forehead, “god damn it,” I quickly grabbed Craig’s arm and whispered, “stop mixing reality with those old, damn movies! High school is nothing like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....So there’s no point where everyone stops what they’re doing and starts doing a musical number?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” I exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm….I guess it makes sense...I mean...what sane person would use a motorcycle to jump over a supposed dangerous shark. I mean...where am I even supposed to get a shark when we’re not even near the ocean,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, can we just go and sit down already? I really need to teach you how school in real life actually works,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Craig said, he then turned towards Jack, “um...yeah...what I’m trying to say is...I don’t really feel like hanging with you guys...I’m gonna sit with the loser here,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I frowned, “did you have to add the loser part?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well in recent movies, the losers always come out as heroes in the end,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop mixing reality and movies,” I groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I see...well new kid...I’m sad to hear that,” Jack then dropped his smile and glared at Craig, “but I hope you know that...once you hang with this loser...you’ll also be one too...and any chance of having the easy life here is off the table,” Jack said, “so last warning...you really want to hang with this loser? Or...do you want to have a great school year with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Yeah...I’d rather take my chances with Tweek than hang with someone who most likely has daddy issues,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone gasped, their eyes widened, and shocked at what Craig just said. Even I was starting to panic at what Craig just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Craig...no…” I gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....What did you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me,” Craig sighed, “the only reason you’re like this is because your dad isn’t home enough to spend time with you, and the reason you’re after Tweek is because he ruined a dumb jacket that your dad got for you. So what? It’s a piece of cloth that was made in another country, who cares,” Craig sighed, “I’ve been to Italy tons of time, and yeah, it’s nice, and fantastic, but I wouldn’t get that upset if something I got from Italy was ruined, I can easily just go back and get a replacement if I want to, and know how rich your family is, I bet your dad could have easily gotten you a replacement, but no, you gotta bitch and whine because daddy isn’t giving you enough attention. Well you know what? Grow the fuck up, dude. Everyone in this damn school had parent issues, some far worse than others. You ain’t special, you’re just a spoiled little brat who is directing their anger at someone who doesn’t deserve it because you’re pissed that your dad isn’t around to throw a ball to you or whatever,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Oh god…” I really wish I didn’t come to school today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you…” Jack’s face was red from anger and possible embarrassment. “You’re dead meat,” Jack said as he raised his fist, ready to punch Craig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Craig!” I shouted as jumped in front of Craig, hoping to save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freeze,” Craig muttered as I heard his fingers snapping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see Jack’s fist inches away from my face, but Jack, along with everyone in the cafeteria, was frozen in place. Craig just froze time again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....What are you doing?” Craig asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I...I was just making sure you didn’t get hurt,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By jumping in front of me and you getting hurt instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be helping you, not the other way around,” Craig sighed, “besides...did you forget I was an angel with angel powers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...um...er…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I didn’t freeze time at the right moment and got hit...it wouldn’t actually hurt,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Right…” I said, feeling like an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” Craig sighed as he suddenly patted me on the head, “thanks anyways...still stupid of you to just jump in like that, but...I appreciate it,” Craig said as he gave me a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Y-you’re welcome,” I said, feeling my cheeks getting warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig let out a sigh as he took a step back and stared at Jack. Suddenly, Craig lifted his hand and slapped Jack in the face. My jaw dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-w-what are you doing!?” I exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m helping,” Craig smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how is this helping!?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I thought...how can I help you in this situation...and then I thought...why not improve your reputation a bit?” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....That’s your idea of helping me?” I asked, “why don’t you just...I don’t know...do that thing they did in </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a Wonderful Life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and show me what would happen if I wasn’t around and how my life actually helps someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...I could do that...but from how I see it...this is more effective in helping your raise your self-esteem, and closer to learning that lesson you need to know about...besides,” Craig smirked as he clutched his hand into a fist, “this is way more fun,” Craig then punched Jack so hard that Jack’s body fell to the ground, but still holding the same pose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he...going to feel that?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, making sure of it,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Jesus...remind me to not upset you,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig smiled before he grabbed my arm and suddenly positioned me in the spot he was standing. “Now...have your arm up like this...hand into a fist...gaze down...perfect,” Craig said. “Just stand like that until I unfreeze everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is okay?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey...who’s the guardian angel here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t see why you can’t just do the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a Wonderful Life</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me...this will be fun,” Craig said before he raised his hand and snapped his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was back to normal, but I felt that it was a lot quieter than before. I looked around and saw that everyone had their jaws dropped as they saw me standing in front of Jack, Jack laying on the ground, and my fist was held up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Ow! Fuck!” Jack finally felt the pain that Craig did on him, and was in tears as he rolled around on the floor, clutching his face. “Who...who fucking hit me!?” Jack shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you think?” Craig asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Jack looked up and saw me, his eyes widened. “You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gulped and tried to take a step back, but Craig hand his hand on my back, and kept me from moving away. He nodded at me, “...y-y-yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Criag sighed and stepped forward, “what he meant to say is...if you mess with either me or Tweek...he’ll mess you up,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...y-yeah! I’ll...do that…” I said, sweating nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now...if you’ll excuse us, Tweek and I would like to eat our lunches in peace,” Craig then picked up his tray that he placed on the side, picked up my tray, handed it to me, and we both started walking away while everyone was staring at us in shock. “Now don’t you feel better?” Craig asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I looked back, seeing Jack was totally stunned and didn’t even attempt to stop us or say anything. I honestly do feel bad, especially since I technically wasn’t the one who actually hit him, but a part of me couldn’t help but smile a bit. “...A little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atta boy,” Craig smiled as he patted me on the back as we started heading to the outside area to eat our lunches. The cafeteria did feel a bit...overwhelming at that moment.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>For years, I’ve always thought that no matter what I do or how hard I try, nothing would go right for me. That I would live the rest of my life in total misery and pain, that I’d forever feel as if I can never smile or be happy. But ever since Craig showed up in my life, the days started to be more enjoyable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Craig made it seem like I hit Jack, everyone has started to become wary of me. Everyone would look scared whenever I walked by, and rumors about me beating up Jack had spread, and even started to over-exaggerate the details a bit. Even teachers were believing some of these rumors and would always tell me to behave, while also looking a bit tense around me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not very ideal to have people scared of me for the past few days, but it’s better than being picked on all the time, and hell...having a rumor about me beating up the most popular kid in school is a lot better than all the other fake rumors that people spread about me. I still don’t know how someone could spread a rumor that I went into the girl’s locker room to steal their underwear, especially since it’s clear that I have no interest in girls whatsoever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man...there sure are a lot of rumors about you,” Craig said as he stared at a notepad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s...what’s that?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well...I thought I’d write down every rumor that was spread about you onto this notepad to help me get a better understanding of your situation. That way I can help you better, and man...you weren’t kidding when you said that these kids were malicious,” Craig said, “stalking a girl...licking the toilets….enjoys smelling armpits?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I went pale and tried to grab the notepad, “a-all of them are lies, as you should know!” I exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I know,” Craig said as he used his arms to block me, “but Jesus...are you aware that there are a lot of girl related rumors here? Stealing girls’ underpants, having a fetish for girls’ feet, and even cutting a girl’s hair to keep to yourself,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all a lie, all of it,” I exclaimed, “besides...I don’t know why there even are any girl related rumors in the first place when I already came out as gay since middle school,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I remember that,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Do you...have a problem with me being gay?” I asked, feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden. Now that I think about it, Craig knew everything about me and stuff, but...does he have an opinion on any of the stuff he knows about me? Especially my sexuality?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re worried that I’m bigotted or whatever, don’t. I’ve lived long enough to know to not care about a person’s preferences. I couldn’t care less if you’re gay or not,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-really?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Craig said, “just be glad you were never around the year I was alive. If people found out you were gay back then, your father would have beaten you senselessly and then the whole town would form an angry mob and chase you out of town, forcing you to live in the woods until you accept to change your ways and whatnot,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okay...you really need to tell me what year you’re born in because lately...I’m starting to think you’re mixing up your time periods with some of them,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...that’s what happens when you live as long as me. As the years go by...you tend to mix up the years. Hell...I don’t even remember which year had the worst music, and which year involved a serial killer that involved music,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...sounds rough…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...It is,” Craig said, his eyes shaking a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled a bit as Craig and I continued to walk down the hallways together. Even though I did find Craig to be strange, and I did feel bad for kinda forcing him to do his job as a guardian angel, so far...he’s not so bad of a guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Craig!” Suddenly, one of the popular girls, Lucy, called out to Craig. “Wanna come hang with us?” Lucy said, her friends giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I frowned at how they were pretty much ignoring the fact that Craig was with me. I guess even after people realized that Craig would rather hang with me, they still tried to invite Craig to come and ditch me and hang out with them. I guess Craig is still considered popular to everyone, regardless of the fact he’s spending time with me. Must be nice to have good looks and a doesn’t-give-a-fuck personality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks, I’m already hanging out with Tweek,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at him and smiled. It feels nice to have someone wanting to spend time with me rather than other people. It makes me feel so important...even if I know this is only part of Craig’s job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy and the girls didn’t seem to like that, which isn’t good since I know that Lucy is the type to get everything she wants. “You know, Tucker...with your good looks, it would be a total waste to be spending time with a loser like him. You should hang out with people who are more up your level,” Lucy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig raised an eyebrow, “and you’re at my level?” Craig asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Lucy said, using that fake giggle of hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Craig rolled his eyes and took a step towards Lucy. I was confused as to what he was doing until he spoke, “from how I see it, you’re far from my level, if anything, you’re just a sad little princess who would bitch and whine if she doesn’t get her way,” Craig said, “so...tough luck, sister. Just because you demand for something doesn’t mean you’re going to get it, and that includes me. Who I hang out with is my own business, and you get no saying. I ain’t an object you can take and play as you please, so do us both a favor and go bother some other guy who wouldn’t mind being your boy toy because I ain’t the type,” Craig said before he turned around and walked back to my side. “Shall we get going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and Craig and I were about to start walking, but of course, Lucy had to get the last word. Judging from her tone, she did not appreciate what Craig said about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know...if you keep hanging out with that loser so much, you’re going to be a bigger loser too!” Lucy exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it seem like I care? Besides, what’s so bad about being a loser, especially in this day and age?” Craig sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well...well...if you keep hanging out with him so much...people are going to think you’re like...into him or something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...And?” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s eyes widened and she stammered on her words, “w-what!? Are you like...actually gay or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig stared at her blankly before he looked at me. He suddenly placed his arm around my back and pulled me in a bit, “wouldn’t you like to know,” Craig smirked, “now, if you’re done acting like a spoiled brat, Tweek and I got better things to do than listen to you whine,” Craig said as he started pulling me along as we just walked away from her. The last thing I saw was the shocked expression on the girls’ faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started feeling bad, not for the girls and Lucy, but for Craig’s sake. I have started noticing how people were starting to ostracise Craig the more he spent time with me, and though him getting bullied isn’t that bad right now, I still feel guilty. Though Craig seemed like he didn’t care, even reassured me that it didn’t matter to him at all, I still couldn’t help but feel bad since this was my fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have said that,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? People like her need to be taught a lesson on how they treat people. She has it coming...and I really mean it because in two years, she’s going to go through something similar with her mom, who’s going to teach her a lesson on empathy and stuff. She’s going to have so much fun with that,” Craig smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” I sighed, “I meant...lying about your sexuality and stuff. It’s bad enough that people are starting to target you because of me, and...I don’t want you to lie to protect my feelings,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Look who’s being a little narcissist. Not everything is about you, dude,” Craig said as he patted me on the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” I looked at him, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig sighed, “not once did I lie,” Craig said. He then turned around and began to walk ahead of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....” Suddenly, I felt my cheeks turning red. “W-wait...what!?” I exclaimed. I chased after him, confused, “but..didn’t you say that when you grew up, people who even dared come out as gay were chased out by a mob?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well...only in the town I was born in, and it was a long time ago,” Craig said, “but just because something like that happens doesn’t mean there weren’t those who had feelings for the same sex,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...S-so...you’re serious...about you being...into guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Well...yes...and no,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at him, confused, “what does that mean!?” I asked, urging him to spit it out already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Craig could say anything, he suddenly stopped walking and suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him. I stood frozen, staring at his face with wide eyes as he looked at me calmly. My face turned red, and I felt my heart racing as I wasn’t sure what was going on, or why he just did that. Just then, the door suddenly opened widely, and I realized that if Craig didn’t pull to him just now, that door would have hit me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really should look where you’re going,” Craig sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blushed, “t-thanks,” I stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig let me go and started scratching his head underneath his chullo hat. “...If you must know...I am into guys...but...I’m not going out of my way to find someone to like or anything like that. That was one element in those teen movies I’m actually trying my best to avoid and ignore,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I-I see…” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy now?” Craig sighed, “now let’s get going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-coming,” I said as I followed him closely, trying to understand why my heart was beating so fast right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once school ended that day, Craig and I went our separate ways and I began heading home. Although...I wasn’t really able to look at Craig nor give him a proper goodbye, simply wanting to get home as fast as I could. Once I reached home, I went straight to my room and laid on my bed, exhausted from the day, but also confused as to why I was acting weird, especially after Craig basically admitted he was into guys. It was all confusing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart was pounding, my cheeks were flushed, I wasn’t able to look Craig in the eye, and whenever I even think about Craig, I would just think about how beautiful his blue eyes were, I think about all the rare times he’d smile at me, and I think about how his little antics to reenact a teen movie was actually...cute….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Oh my fucking god, I like him,” I said to myself. “Ugh...this does feel like a cheesy teen movie,” I groaned as I grabbed my pillow and placed it over my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To think...one day I was planning to end my life...and he next...I’ve fallen in love with my guardian angel whose job was to prevent me from killing myself. Ah...what the hell…</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I was stressed, I’ve been stressed for a few days after I realized my feelings for Craig. At first, I tried to pretend that my feelings were real, and that I’m just swooned by Craig’s face. After all...angels are said to look beautiful and stuff, so...it wasn’t even Craig’s real face I was attracted to, it’s just the features he has. However, no matter how many times I keep trying to convince myself that I have no feelings for him, it always ends with me thinking about how attractive Craig was when he does something, no matter how small it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah...I really do like him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wasn’t sure what to do, I didn’t even know if Craig knows about this since he has told me he knows everything about me, especially my feelings. However, whenever we were together and I was brave enough to look him in the face, it didn’t seem like he noticed, and he was acting normal. It’s as if he’s pretending to not know...or...he really doesn’t know. Ugh...I wish I knew what he was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey...you okay? You seem...off today,” Craig said. I tensed up and looked down, avoiding any eye contact. It was Sunday and Craig and I were just hanging around in town, which was rare for me since I’m normally working at my parents’ coffee shop, but after explaining that I wanted to spend time with my friend, they pretty much pushed me to having a day off. They even acted really nice when they finally met Craig in person, which was embarrassing for me. We were planning to see some comics that Craig seemed interested in checking out, and normally, I’d be all for it, but I was having a hard time acting normal since...well…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m okay...just...tired…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Really?” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I flinched and I could hear it. He definitely knows. Of course he knows. How could he not? Especially when he has told me multiple times how he knows everything about me, even my future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...U-uh huh,” I said, trying to play it cool and hope that Craig will just play along and not make things worse for me emotionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” Craig sighed, “you should really start relaxing more and not worry so much over little things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I looked at Craig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...It’ll be good for you...so please...stop worrying. No one will be upset or annoyed just because of how you feel and stuff,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I looked down, feeling my heart clenching, but at the same time, a bit relieved. At least Craig was making an effort to not point out my feelings straight on, but I can sense that he was also rejecting me at the same time. How can something make me feel relieved, but also heartbroken at the same time? “Yeah...okay,” I said, looking at Craig and forcing a smile on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Good,” Craig said quietly, “now can we head to the comic store already? It’s been a while since I’ve been to one,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time you visited a comic store?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig thought about it, “...I think it was in the sixties...though I do recall visiting the first ever comic book store in history once...though I don’t really remember,” Craig muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously...what year were you from?” I sighed. As we were walking, I accidentally bumped into someone when I wasn’t looking. “Ah! Sorry,” I quickly said, not looking up at who I bumped into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ...you need to watch where you’re going loser. I am not going to let you ruin another expensive jacket, a familiar voice said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes widened and my muscles tensed up. I looked up and wanted to groan when I saw Jack. I haven’t been targeted much by Jack ever since that whole fiasco in the cafeteria that Craig orchestrated for me, and though I do see him down the halls or when we have class, him simply giving me dirty looks, he hasn’t physically attacked me or done much of anything to me for the past few days. But I guess my days of peace have come to an end since it seems like Jack was ready to beat me up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry,” I muttered again, hoping I can just avoid any altercations. I tried to step around Jack, but he stepped in front of me, blocking my path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think saying sorry is going to cut it, loser?” Jack huffed, looking extra pissed than normal, and I wasn’t sure why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gulped and took a step back, but when I remembered that Craig was with me, I suddenly felt calm, brave even. I realized that as long as Craig is by my side, Jack can’t do shit. I have a guardian angel who can fight my battles for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling brave, I stood my ground and crossed my arms, which shocked Jack a bit, “well I don’t know what more to say since I’ve already apologized to you. In fact, I’ve apologized to you multiple times in the past two years. I really don’t know what more to say for you to just drop it and let it go,” I said, “man...I’m starting to think you have some weird obsession with me if you can’t just let go of the whole jacket incident,” I sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s eyes widened, and I can even see that Craig was a bit shocked, but at that moment, I felt a huge wave of courage that I wasn’t backing down. In fact, I kept going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you have nothing better to do than to mess with me all the time, then you must have no life of your own, or worse...you have a thing for me or something,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s face went red and he looked ready to hit me, “what the fuck!? Do you have a death wish or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stared at him smugly, looking at Craig before turning my attention back to Jack, “no...but do you? Don’t you remember what happened last time? If I managed to hit you before, I can do it again, and ten times harder too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s it! You’re fucking dead!” Jack shouted as he tried to hit me, but as expected, Craig used his powers to freeze time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled as I turned to look at Craig, but I noticed that he didn’t look as happy or excited as I was. “What the hell was that about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Weren’t we planning on doing the same thing we did to him at the cafeteria a few weeks ago? You know...hit him and teach him a lesson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a one time thing...and if anything...you kinda agitated him enough for him to want to punch you,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was going to hit me anyways, you saw how he looked at me!” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...no he wasn’t. He was going to yell insults at you and hold back his anger to punch you if you hadn’t agitated him like that. He was still wary of you after what happened at the cafeteria,” Craig said, “that’s why I even did that to begin with!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you must have known I was going to agitate him,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “that’s the thing, Tweek. I may see the future for everyone, but that doesn’t mean I see all of them, and I can’t see all of them at the same time. There is more than one future for everyone, different possibilities to how things will end, and since there are like multiple ways for how the future will end, I usually just pick the ones that will end well, and not even bother looking at the millions of other possibilities,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s your own fault for not making sure that one choice won’t also end with multiple endings,” I huffed, “besides...isn’t this a good thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is this a good thing?” Craig asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I’m starting to stand up for myself,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....This isn’t standing up for yourself, Tweek. You only stood up to Jack just now because you knew I’d come to your side and protect you,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, which is part of your job, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...wrong. My job is to help you see the light, help you realize that your life is worth more than you think, that you need to learn a lesson about yourself,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, “I get that, I do...but come on...won’t this help me realize what I need to learn about life and all that stuff you said? Trust me, if we do things like this, I’ll get the self-esteem I need, I’ll feel braver, I’ll be able to stand up for myself, and you get to go to Heaven and stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Not if you keep relying on me, Tweek. The moment I’m no longer around, your little plan to be better won’t last long, and you’ll just revert back to how you are now,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I frowned, not understanding why Craig can’t just see things, how I see it, or how he can’t just be happy that I’m finally happy for once. “Well you can’t leave my side because you have to complete your job, right? The point of you staying with me is so that I can learn a lesson, right? So that means you’re stuck with me until I learn that lesson, so if I keep going with my plan, then you’re stuck with me, right?” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Tweek...I can’t stay with you forever,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well until I learn that important lesson you keep mentioning, you ain’t going anywhere anytime soon,” I said, “now...I’ve always wanted to do this…” I turned back to Jack and with a smirk, I decked him in the jaw, hearing that satisfying slapping noise. “Wow...that felt great...the recoil hurts my hand a bit...but if it hurts...that means it’ll hurt just as much for him,” I smirked as I continued to do a few more jabs and kicks while Jack was frozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Tweek...aren’t you going too far here?” Craig asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh trust me..this asshole has it coming for years,” I said, letting out all the anger and tension I had built up over the years and finally letting them out with every punch and kick I was doing to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tweek...stop…” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on...just one wedgie...I’ve always wanted to do this!” I said as I was about to walk behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tweek, that’s enough!” Craig shouted, his voice booming around me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stopped and stared at him in shock, “C-Craig?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough...he had enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....Fine...okay...I guess this asshole had enough,” I sighed, “you can unfreeze him now,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Craig sighed as he snapped his fingers and unfroze time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gasped and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. His cheek was swollen and bruised, and he overall was not having a good time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Warned you, next time you try something like that again, I’ll be the one beating you up till you’re black and blue,” I threatened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I didn’t even fucking see you make a punch...I don’t even remember seeing much of anything after I tried to hit you!” Jack shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I realized that Craig didn’t even bother manipulating his memories a bit. I glared at Craig, but Craig stood there in silence, not looking at me. Fine...I can make this work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess my fists came out at you too fast, or that you are too out of it to remember,” I said. “Now quit wasting my time and leave us alone, unless you want another beating?” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack glared at me and got up, “don’t act all tough just because I had my guard down, you’ll still be a loser,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well you’ll be the guy who got his ass beaten by a loser, now fuck off,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack huffed and finally left, and I couldn’t help but smile at myself. I then turned to look at Craig, who still looked uncomfortable from the whole situation, “come on...it went well, didn’t it? If I keep this up, then Jack won’t be able to bother me for much long,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig frowned, “so you actually expect me to come to your aid, freeze time, and let you beat people up until you’re satisfied?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...it’s a bit more elaborate than that…” I said, but Craig still had a frown on his face. I sighed, “hey, just consider this part of your job. You’re my guardian angel, right? You’re supposed to keep me happy and stuff,” I said, “now...let’s just drop the attitude a bit and get going. You wanted to check out the comic book store, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....I think...I’m calling it a day early...I don’t feel like doing much of anything right now,” Craig said as he unfolded his wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? But we had plans today,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...I just...you know me...I don’t really want to do much of anything,” Craig said, “I’ll see you, Tweek,” Craig said as he flew away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I stood there, wondering what Craig’s problem was. His job is to help me and stuff, right? Keep me happy and prevent me from killing myself. How can he not see that this is actually helping me! I mean...if he was in my shoes, he’d do the same. Ugh...I hope he’ll come to his senses tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I then started making my way to the comic book store on my own since I still wanted to check out some of the stuff there. Once I arrived, I headed inside, picked out a few comics to buy, paid, and started to read one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...let’s see what this issue has to offer,” I said to myself, hoping that reading my favorite comic book series will improve my mood a bit. However, as I started reading, I couldn’t really focus on the book or the characters. My mind couldn’t help but think back to how disappointed Craig looked before he left me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end...I didn’t really feel like reading my comics for long.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next day, I woke up, feeling a bit restless since I still couldn’t stop thinking about Craig and how he acted yesterday. I wondered if I upset him somehow, or if he was just in a weird mood yesterday. I was a bit worried that I might have done something, but at the same time, I wasn’t sure why he was treating me so coldly all of a sudden. It is his job to help me and stuff, so I don’t see why he’s so upset with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, I heard my phone vibrate, signalling me that I got a text message. I picked it up and was surprised to see it was a message from Craig. I don’t even remember giving him my number, let alone remember if he had a phone or not since it’s not like I saw him carry one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” I was surprised when I saw the message that Craig sent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not coming to school today. So don’t wait up for me or anything. If you need me, remember that the string will alert me. -Craig</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I frowned, wondering if he sent this message because he was still upset from yesterday. I scowled at the messaged and just placed my phone down. “Hmph...of all the guardian angels I had to be assigned with, it had to be a lazy one,” I huffed. “.....” I stared at my phone, feeling really upset that Craig wasn’t even going to show up at school. School was actually fun when he was around. “...Whatever...he’s just in a mood. He’ll get over it eventually,” I sighed. I got up and got ready to head to school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After having breakfast and saying goodbye to my parents, I headed to school, and when I arrived, I started feeling a bit uneasy since Craig wasn’t with me. I can feel people staring at me even more than usual since I guess they were surprised that Craig wasn’t by my side today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, but kept moving. I wasn’t going to let this get to me. After all, I’m supposed to stand my ground, that’s what Craig wanted, right? Besides, thanks to the string, if I’m in any trouble, Craig will just come to my side in seconds, so I don’t have to worry about anything. Yeah...I have nothing to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I was walking to my locker, I noticed Jack and his friends. Not really wanting to interact with him, especially after what happened yesterday, I tried to walk past them as quickly as I could, but of course, Jack had to be a total dick and start something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey loser, your boyfriend not with you?” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I frowned and glared at him, “Craig isn’t my boyfriend, and so what if he isn’t here? It’s not like he’s the one that beat you up yesterday,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack glared at me, “you know...you’ve been acting way too cocky these days. Is it because you finally have someone to suck that small dick of yours and make you feel all special? Well guess what, you ain’t hot shit. You’re a little loser who shouldn’t even be here. Fuckers like you should just kill themselves and not be a nuisance to everyone else,” Jack said as he came closer and closer until he was in front of me, he began poking my chest as he spoke, taunting me more and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, I’d hold in my anger and just accept everything he said, but not this time. Oh no. I have a guardian angel that can freeze time and do other stuff for me. I can do anything I want without any consequences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of my face!” I shoved Jack as hard as I could, causing him to the ground. Everyone, including Jack’s friends froze, staring at me in shock. Jack sat on the ground, staring at me with so much hate and anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it...I’ve been letting you off easy for far too long. I’m going to wipe that smug smile off that stupid face of yours,” Jack huffed as he got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? How about during lunch behind the gymnasium? Hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked a third time, fucker,” I said. I could hear people gasping. This felt amazing, I have never been this brave in all my life! Man...Craig is really missing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine by me,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Jack and I went our separate ways, already planning to meet during lunch. I’ll show that asshole once and for all. Once Craig shows up, uses his time freezing powers, and I beat Jack up, then Jack will learn to never mess with Tweek Tweak ever again. All of them won’t be messing with me again. I’ll show them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I waited, already coming up with fun ideas for me on what to do to Jack once he’s frozen. I also started wondering if I should let Craig join in on the fun just to make up for yesterday. I’m sure once Craig gets in on it, he won’t be mad at me, and realized I was right. He’ll be so happy, he might even smile and be proud of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, lunch time came, and immediately started making my way to meet with Jack. As I got closer and closer, I noticed a faint line appearing. I saw the familiar red string wrapped around my hand and extending in front of me. I knew that this was a sign that Craig would show up soon. Good. I need him here. I want him to see my plan working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I saw Jack, I was surprised to see he had his friends with him. I frowned, seeing that he was cheating a bit here, but I guess it didn’t matter. Whatever dirty trick Jack has, it wouldn’t matter because once Craig gets here, we can take them on together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...I’m surprised you actually showed up, twerp,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You think I’d run away from seeing you crying to mommy?” I huffed, “oh and by the way, it’s a dick move to send your mommy to my workplace and have her harass me all these years. Though I guess you aren’t satisfied since you still want your daddy’s attention,” I mocked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack glared at me, “that’s it, I’m going to make you regret ever talking shit to me,” Jack said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I suddenly felt the string being tugged, and before I knew it, I saw Craig come flying down until he was right behind Jack and his friends, all of which hadn't noticed him. I smiled confidently, and stood there, arms crossed, “bring it on, asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Jack started running towards me with his fist up high, I didn’t move an inch. Stood there with my arms crossed, just waiting for Craig to do his magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smack!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” O-ow. Wait…ow? Why ow? Why does it hurt!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I realized that I was on the ground, my right cheek stinging, and I can taste blood on my lips. I blinked once then twice before I looked up and saw Jack standing over me, his fist in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He...punched me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pff, not so tough now, huh?” Jack laughed along with his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stared at him in shock before I looked at Craig, I saw him standing there, staring at me, but he wasn’t doing anything. What the hell!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Craig! What are you doing!?” I shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Craig?” Jack turned around and finally noticed him, “oh, didn’t see you there. Came to save your boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig stared at me before sighing, “nah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I froze, “w-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait...seriously?” Jack asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig shrugged, “fighting isn’t really my thing, and I especially don’t want to fight for an ungrateful jerk like him,” Craig said, “so have your fun, I won’t do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Craig…” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...you must have really pissed him off, Tweek. Guess you ain’t special to anyone now,” Jack said. Jack turned towards the others, “pin him to the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what!?” I suddenly felt my arms and legs being pinned to the ground by Jack’s friends. I tried to pull away, calling for Craig’s help, but he stood there, not even bothering to look at me. “Craig! Please! Help me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Why should I? When all you care about is using me for your own selfish needs,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Craig! Please! I can’t do this alo-” I suddenly felt someone kicking me in the sides. “Ah!” I screamed in pain and felt tears in my eyes. “Craig! Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna cry, baby? You gonna cry like a bitch?” Jack kicked me once more, and it felt even more painful than the first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack and his friends continued to beat me up as I begged for Craig’s help, but no matter how loud I screamed, or how long I cried, Craig didn’t move. He didn’t snap his fingers to freeze time, he didn’t even use his powers to make them go away. He stood there, not even watching what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How...could he do this to me? I thought we were friends. I thought he cared about me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ah…” My voice was getting hoarse as I’ve been yelling for a while. Tears stained my face, my eyes were swollen from the tears as well as getting hit in the face. Everything hurts. It hurts so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright...I think he had enough, boys,” Jack said as his friends finally let me go, but I just laid there, motionless. Jack then leaned over until we were looking into each other’s eyes, “ever cross me again...and you’ll wish you were never born. Know your fucking place, loser.” Jack then flicked me on the forehead, and he and his friends finally left, leaving me and Craig alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” Why...why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Do you really need to ask that?” Craig sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I felt my heart clenching and my anger boiling. I finally managed to get up as I looked at Craig through my tears and blurry vision. “What the hell? What the fuck!?” I shouted, “why didn’t you help me!? You were supposed to help me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was supposed to help you learn something, not help you win a fight. My powers aren’t something for you to abuse whenever you want to act like a jerk,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-jerk!? If anyone is the jerk here, it’s you! You let me down! You let them beat me up! Who fucking does that!?” I shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess me apparently. Consider this a lesson about being more humble and grateful for what you have. Just because I’m your guardian angel doesn’t mean you can use me for your fights, nor act like a selfish and pompous jerk,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m selfish? I’m selfish!? You’re the one that does whatever they want and not helping those in need! Imagine...all those people that you were supposed to help, but let down because you were too god damn lazy to do shit because of your fucking attitude about the world! You have to be the worst guardian angel in the fucking world! You shouldn’t even be a guardian angel, let alone stay in limbo! Assholes like you should have just gone straight to hell!” I yelled at him, letting out all my anger onto him for his betrayal and not being there for me, “if you weren’t around, if you hadn’t save me from that bridge, I wouldn’t have failed my suicide attempt! I would have finally been free from this damn life once and for all, and never have to experience any pain, but of course, you show up, give me one bit of happiness, and then take it away the moment you refused to save me back there! You are the worst!” I shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Yeah...I’m the worst,” Craig said, “I’m lazy, I don’t give two shits about helping people, I don’t care about much of anything, and I especially...don’t care about you,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” My eyes widened and I felt a sharp sting in my chest. Ah...I really am an idiot. To think there was actually someone out there that actually cared about me. I really am an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you wanna know another thing? You were right...I don’t deserve to be a guardian angel. I don’t deserve a chance to go to Heaven or even help anyone. Assholes like me deserve to go to Hell,” Craig said, “but you know what? If I deserve to go to Hell...then so do you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glared at him, “why would I go to Hell like you?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’ve done the same thing as you did,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I froze, “w-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....You’ve always asked me what year I was born in...but you never asked me how I died...nor were you curious. You thought I died from old age or some other natural causes, am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y...yeah...I did,” I said, “did you...not die from natural causes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....No,” Craig said, “...I killed myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart dropped and I felt my body tensing up. “W-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....I’ve been where you were a long time ago. Growing up, I had a happy childhood like you. I had a loving family like you. I lived a normal life...until...I turned fourteen. Like you...life began to change for me. I came to the realization that I was never interested in girls, and soon came to the realization that I prefer boys. The problem with that though was the time period this took place in. You think it was easy for a gay boy to walk around freely during those times I was alive? No...I couldn’t say anything. I knew that if I came out as gay to my family or to the town...they’d have their backs turned towards me, and my life as I knew it would be over,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” Craig...must have felt sad that he couldn’t tell anyone about his sexuality, knowing what the consequences would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....At first...I thought it would be fine if I didn’t say anything about it, and tried to pretend like everything was fine...but it only got harder as my parents started introducing me to girls, that my friends would pressure me in saying which girl I was interested in, and even the church I attended would ask if I have a lovely girl to marry in the future. It was all fucking too much for me. Soon...I became depressed as I realized that the longer I keep my secret hidden from everyone, the chances of me spilling it would increase, and then everyone would start to hate me. I had no one to talk to about this, not my friends or family. But you know...it got worse when someone somehow found out. Just like how you have Jack as your bully, I also had a bully. I don’t know how they found out, maybe when I confessed in the woods because I couldn’t take it, or they found and read my journal...in either case...they found out...they threatened to tell everyone unless I did what they said. They’d humiliate me and hurt me every day. It wasn’t until I finally couldn’t take it that I tried to kill myself...just like you,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I couldn’t believe Craig went through all of that. He...felt the same way as I did. “....Did...did you also...have an assigned guardian angel?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Like I said...people like us...will have a guardian angel looking out for them,” Craig said. “Before I could even finish the job, he showed up. He told me who he was and what he was supposed to do for me. He helped me feel better, he helped me feel like I wasn’t alone. He helped ease the pain away. I considered him as a...friend,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I looked into his eyes, I suddenly saw a familiar look, “...you loved him,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I did…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...But?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....After getting some confidence in myself...I thought things would be better….but I later realized that my confidence started to take a darker turn. Instead of using that confidence to better myself...I used it to hurt those that hurt me. Like you...I used my guardian angel’s powers to freeze time and hurt my bullies whenever I wanted...but I didn’t end with just them...I also went after other people. My own family, old friends, teachers, the priest. Everyone...because...I was angry that I wasn’t able to be myself just because they don’t accept people like me. Even though they didn’t know anything...I wanted to hurt them...because I was indirectly hurt by them,” Craig said. “I thought it wouldn’t matter, I thought that by doing this would actually help me learn whatever it was I needed to learn...but it didn’t...it only hurted my guardian angel...it..ruined his life,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....What happened to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....My soul was too far from reaching the light at that point...meaning...he failed. He failed to help me,” Craig said, “so he left me one day. I had no idea what happened to him or where he went...until I found the note he wrote to me before he left. His soul was going to Hell for failing his guardian angel duties,” Craig said. “He...he wasn’t even given a second chance,” Craig said, “it wasn’t even his fault...it was because I let my anger and frustration get the best of my choices, that I forced him to use his powers to hurt those people that I...I...caused him to go to Hell...and I couldn’t do a thing about it,” Craig said. I noticed his eyes glistening a bit, and I realized that he had started to cry. “If I hadn’t been so selfish in trying to fulfill my desire to hurt everyone...he wouldn’t have met his fate...he would have either stayed with me a bit longer or went to Heaven by now...but no...I had to ruin his chances because I was selfish,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Craig…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...That’s why I didn’t help you...because….you were doing exactly what I did back then. You were relying on me too much, you were using my powers for your selfish desires to hurt others. You were following the same path I did when I was alive...and I didn’t want that to happen. Even when you fell for me...I tried to play dumb and indirectly reject you...only because I didn’t want you to end up like me,” Craig said. “But I guess I failed to do that. I was too lazy to look at the probabilities more closely and see which future you were leaning towards,” Craig said. “...Though...how it ended for me was that...after my guardian angel left...I went through so much pain that in the end...death was the only choice for me. But before I died...I decided to finally confess. Though I wasn’t able to tell everyone face-to-face, I made sure that my family and friends had a letter sent to them...telling them my secret and how I felt. I told them the truth, I told them everything. That was at least something I wanted to get off my chest before I died...and so...I ended it. I ended my life,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Craig...I...I didn’t know…” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you didn’t. You were too blinded by everything else to notice anything,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Craig…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....You wanna know why I think you’re selfish? It’s because you think you have it bad and all that shit, well guess what...everyone has it bad...and some far worse than others. There’s people who have no one that loves them, yet you still have two loving parents that worry and care for you. There’s people who don’t have a place to feel safe, but you have places you feel safe in. There’s people who don’t have anyone to tell their feelings to, but you do! You have multiple people you can tell anyone how you feel. Your parents, teachers, any adults that give a damn...and even me,” Craig exclaimed, “you may have it bad...but not as bad as others who don’t have anything, can’t rely on anyone. But you know what they have that you don’t? They at least try to do something about it, they lift their heads and try...but you...you decide that the easy route is to kill yourself...when you don’t even want to die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I looked down, not sure what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Sometimes...I wonder why God let me become a guardian angel...when they should have known what I’ve done. ...I guess in their head...if I wasn’t able to help myself...then maybe I can help others...but who knows,” Craig said, “...but one things for sure is that...when I got this role...I didn’t want to do anything. I’d rather go to Hell since...I didn’t deserve to help others...that was until I met you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....When I saw you...and saw your life...I couldn’t help but think that you shared the same pain as I did...and before I knew it...I wanted to help you. For the first time...I wanted to help because...you reminded me of me...and...I didn’t want you to follow the same path I did,” Craig said, “for the first time...I actually felt motivated to help someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....But I guess...it was all a waste,” Craig looked down, “and to think...I was actually starting to have fun on this job...and...I was starting to like you. ...I guess I lied about not caring about you...but..after this...maybe I should just stop caring entirely now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt tears in my eyes, “Craig…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Goodbye, Tweek,” Craig said. Craig turned and spread out his wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait! Where are you going!?” I exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....I failed to help you...so...you know what happens next,” Craig said, “though...I’m glad I was able to say goodbye to you...my guardian angel wasn’t able to do that before he left,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Craig! Please!” I rushed over to stop him, “I-I’ll try harder...I’ll try! Please...don’t leave,” I begged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Sorry Tweek...but it’s now up to you to figure out what lesson you needed to learn from this...and just what good you can do in your life,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but...how am I supposed to know anything!?” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...might as well give you one last advice. I managed to figure out what I needed to know before I ended things...so I know you’ll figure it out...though...I’m not sure if you’ll figure it out by doing the same...or something else.” Craig then flapped his wings and started to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Craig! Craig!” I tried to chase after him, but he was already gone. “....Nnnggg…” I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I really have been doing things wrong. I thought that this is all I needed to be happy...but in reality...I was just being as much of a bully as Jack and everyone else. I drove away the only friend I had. I...ruined everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…” I stayed there, not caring if the bell rang or not. I just...I give up. I give up…</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Today was the day. There’s no going back. I travelled this far just to get here...and today is finally the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again...I’m going to say goodbye to this cruel world, but this time...nothing was going to stop me. Not even him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Ah...it’s been awhile since I tried doing something like this,” I muttered, “to think that I was happy enough to not even think about killing myself...but I guess that’s all over now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes...after Craig left...things were back to how they were. Jack along with everyone at school would start harassing me again, teachers ignored the fact that I was getting bullied, and I’ve been alone. It seemed that after Craig left, everyone completely forgot who Craig was, including the teachers. The desks that Craig would sit in were no longer there, and everyone was moving on, not realizing that there once was a guardian angel attending our school...but I guess I ruined that...I ruined everything. I sort of wished that before Craig left...he erased my memories of him too...and maybe it wouldn’t hurt this much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed as I looked down, feeling my heart clenching. Though I wanted to cry, I had no tears coming out. I guess I told myself that I don’t deserve to cry, that all of this is happening because of what I did. I ruined my own life, I didn’t try harder to improve it. I pushed away the only person that was actually trying to help. It’s all my fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....I wonder if I’ll end up being a guardian angel myself after I die...though...after what I did...I wouldn’t be surprised if I just end up in Hell,” I said, “...I deserve to go down there,” I said. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, “okay...here I go,” I muttered as I started climbing on top of the rail, similar to the first time. I held onto the suspension cable to keep me steady, and I looked down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah...I thought seeing those spiky rocks at the bottom wasn’t going to be scary the second time...but I guess when you know that you’re going to fall into them...it’s still scary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...No turning back. It’s not like there’s anything left for me back home...no one would care...hell...maybe even my own parents would care. No one would cry if I died, not them...not the kids at school, not the teachers, not the adults...not even him. It’s better if...I just die quietly…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You still have parents that care and worry about you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s...no one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have places you feel safe in!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have nowhere to go to feel safe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They at least try to do something about it, they lift their heads and try...but you...you decide that the easy route is to kill yourself...when you don’t even want to die.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I...I can’t...do...anything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....What….what am I doing?” I muttered. “I...I don’t want to jump. I...I don’t want to die! I never wanted to die! I just...I just want someone to tell me that everything will be okay, that...I’ll be okay, that someone will actually give a damn about me, that someone will listen! Why...why am I like this!?” I exclaimed as tears finally started coming out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just...what have I been doing? I’ve been complaining about my life and how terrible it’s been...but...have I even tried to do anything about it? Have I even tried talking about it to people like my parents? Have I even tried to do something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....He was right...I never wanted to kill myself….and if I didn’t want to jump...then I shouldn’t try to jump.” I quickly got down and hunched over the railing a bit, sobbing as tears fell from my eyes and down the dark abyss below. Craig was right...killing myself wasn’t the answer...it won’t solve anything. “Ha ha...ha ha ha…” I chuckled at how everything turned out, then I cried at how stupid I was being. Craig was right...I was being too stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well no more...this time...this time...I’m gonna try. I’m gonna to be better. No more excuses, no more lying to myself. From now on...I’m going to try and live my life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started climbing down the mountain, wanting to go home, but when I saw the familiar diner, I couldn’t help but feel hungry since I did skip breakfast this morning. I then started walking towards the diner and sat myself down at an empty table. The waitress soon arrived, she seemed a bit surprised by my appearance. I guess my face showed that I’ve been crying a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hun...anything you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two of your biggest burgers and a large tray of fries...oh and a soda, please,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey...that’s a lot of food for little old you...are you sure you can finish it all?” The waitress asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me...I can eat a horse right now,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well okay...but just know that it might be pricey...you sure you have enough cash on you to pay for your meal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I took out my wallet in silence and checked, I stared at it before I smiled. I guess after the last time...I learned something. Who knew that someone as bad as Craig actually taught me something. “Yeah...I’m sure I can afford it,” I smiled as I took out the two twenties from my wallet and put it to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as my food arrived, I began to chow down, thinking it was the tastiest burger in the world. Though...I bet it would be even tastier if I was eating with someone…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah...I really should finish my meal quickly...I really want to go home and see my parents. Wouldn’t want mom to worry after all. Thank god I had enough money to take the bus ride home.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Things have been the same since then...though I guess I’ve decided to take small steps in trying to see things differently. Though I wasn’t entirely sure what I needed to do to improve myself, I knew that whatever I do, it’ll be with my own efforts and responsibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew that I’d have to tell my parents about how I’ve been feeling this entire time, but...I’m just not sure how or when. I knew it had to be soon...but...I wanted to take things slow right now and just find the right opportunity to tell them...preferably when they’re not in a really happy mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for everything else...everything is still the same. People were still treating me like crap, but...this time...I’m not going to let it bring me down. I’ll keep my head up high, and maybe even do something about. The problem is...what can I do about it? Even if I told a teacher...I’m sure they wouldn’t care...or...they wouldn’t believe me. A lot of them really believe in fake rumors that had no evidence it seems...either that...or they’re just terrible teachers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Donovan, how many boxes of donuts did you eat, you seem to have gotten chunkier than usual!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-for your information, I only ate one donut this morning, and I’m not fat! Just...a bit husky, that’s all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Dono-dork!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...that one is so lame. Of all the insults you could make up, couldn’t you come up with something more creative?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Token! What the hell!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, h-h-he has a point. T-t-that one was too f-f-forced. If I were t-t-to come up with something, I-I’d s-s-stick with the fat insults.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even fat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah...Token Black, Clyde Donovan, and Jimmy Valmer. I know them...sort of. They’re in a few of my classes, and I do know that they’re one of the few students that don’t actually go out of their way to bother me. I especially know that Token has been nice enough to me whenever we were assigned as partners for a few projects. Though...I don’t know much about them, never needed to since they never bothered me...let alone went out of their way to help me...but now that I think about it...they happen to be one of the few students that also get picked on in school. I guess I’ve been so worried about my own situation...I nearly forgot that there were other kids that were getting bullied like me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you just leave us alone? We haven’t even done anything to you,” Token sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Token...why even bother hanging out with these two losers? If you ditch them, then you wouldn’t even be teased so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You call this teasing?” Token huffed, “and for your information, I happen to like hanging out with these guys. All you assholes care about is how much money I have on me so you can make me spend it on whatever it is you guys want, and I ain’t about that. I like hanging with my friends, so you all can fuck off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow...Token is really standing his ground for his friends. I kinda envy him for how brave he is...even though I can tell he was a bit scared himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” Ah...why am I even standing and watching this? It’s not like I can do anything about it. Besides...why should I even help...it’s not like they ever helped me when I was getting it bad…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I wasn’t able to help myself...then maybe I can help others.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....” No...I’m not going to stand back and let someone suffer like I did...it’s time I do something for once. “H-hey! Leave them alone!” I shouted at the top of my lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stopped and turned towards me. I gulped as the bullies had their attention on me now, but I wasn’t backing down or running away this time. I’m standing my ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t the loser. Here to join the other losers and get your ass whooped?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I frowned and took a deep breath. Stay calm, Tweek. Stay calm. “I-instead of bothering them...why not beat me up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way...did he actually say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He must be crazy or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You eat something weird, loser?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...I’m just saying...if you like hitting kids so much for whatever reason, then just hit me! Go on! Hit me! Do it! Fucking do it!” I shouted, stepping closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah...dude...what’s your fucking deal!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing! It’s just...you have some sort of sick obsession with hitting people, right? Well...go for it! Hit me! Hit me! Do it! Do it!” I shouted at them. Honestly, I didn’t want to get hit, but I was just running my mouth hoping to get this over soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could sense people were staring at us, mostly me since I’m the one telling these guys to hit me, but it didn’t seem like they were comfortable with the situation. I guess they’re not used to someone willing to get hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? Come on! Do it! Fucking do it! Hit me! That’s what you want, right? Hit me then! Hit me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah...what the hell is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like that Tweak kid is asking to get hit…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds...so wrong. Did Terry and his friends break him or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch...so uncool...making someone actually want to get hit. Lame.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey...Terry...this is starting to be weird...can we just let it go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah man...people are talking crap about us…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Tch...w-whatever...weirdo. I don’t have some weird thing for hitting people...and I especially don’t want to hit you since you seem to want to. You’re such a weirdo! Come on...let’s get away from him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, they left, and I stood there, not sure what happened. At least I didn’t feel any pain...maybe a sense of embarrassment, but I’d take that over getting hurt any day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...Tweek...did you...do all of that to help us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-gee...thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned towards the guys and felt a bit embarrassed. I looked down, “well...I just thought...from one guy who is getting picked on...I shouldn’t have let you guys get picked on either. It sucks getting targeted by bullies and everything,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Huh...I always thought you were more concerned with yourself...you wouldn’t want to make things worse if you help other people getting bullied,” Token said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Honestly...I did think that...but...I started realizing that...the world doesn’t revolve around me and my problems...and that...I can do something about my problems if I really want things to change,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-still...why bother helping us?” Jimmy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Someone I knew said...that if I can’t help myself...then maybe...I can try to help others...and who knows...maybe if I help others...I can actually help myself in the end,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That...sounds confusing,” Clyde said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ditto...but...I get it,” Token smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded. I turned around, ready to leave, but I suddenly heard Clyde talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Tweek! Wanna...I don’t know...eat with us during lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked back at them, “r-really? You want to hang out with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, why not. You seem like an okay guy...and we losers gotta stick together, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I looked at them and smiled, “y-yeah...I’d love to,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then...see you in class later,” Token said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah...you too,” I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they left, I continued to walk ahead. I felt my heart racing, and a warm feeling in my chest. Ha...I did it...I actually did something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wonder...if Craig would have been proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since then, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and I have started to spend more time together, and I guess after rumors of what I did to Terry and his friends, people have started to leave me and the guys alone. It was actually that I did something for once, something with my own efforts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But...even if I had one problem solved...I still have other problems I needed to deal with soon, though...I’m not sure how.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another day where I was working at my parent’s coffee shop after school. So far, business wasn’t too busy, and all the customers that came were decent enough. I thought today was going to be a chill day...that is...until Jack’s mom came around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now I haven’t seen Jack’s mom much in the past few weeks since Craig showed up, probably because I heard Jack’s mom has been busy with her job or whatever for a while. I was really hoping to not deal with her for a little longer, but I guess now that Craig was gone and things were starting to go back to normal, I guess today is the perfect day for Jack’s mom to ruin everything and make me feel like crap. Great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, welcome to Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse, how may I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah yeah, enough with the blabbering and welcoming, I’ve heard a million times from your shrill voice. Just get me my usual already,” Jack’s mom huffed, “I’m very busy right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I frowned a bit, but kept my anger hidden and put on my customer smile. Don’t let it get to you, Tweek. Don’t let it get to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly, ma’am...but...may I ask what your usual is? Considering we have lots of customers coming in and out, and the fact that you tend to change your coffee order each time you come here, it’s hard to know which of your usuals you’re talking about,” I said, trying my best to stay polite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s mom scoffed, “ugh, I can’t believe you don’t remember,” Jack’s mom huffed, “it’s your job to remember everyone’s order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed. That’s it… “Ma’am...just because we live in a small town doesn’t mean I remember what everyone likes. If I did, then do you think I’d be working at my parents’ coffee shop and dealing with ungrateful customers like you all the time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s mom gasped so dramatically, “h-how dare you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...you know what? How dare you?” I huffed, “I get it...I ruined your son’s jacket, but aren’t you being a bit childish by being petty towards a sixteen year old? Someone who is much younger than you? Instead of getting pissed over a jacket, maybe you could have taught your son to not get so worked up over something that can easily be replaced, and maybe teach him to not be a total jerk in school?” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I...I want to speak to your manager!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here we go, “lady...I’m the owner’s son...if anyone is the manager here...it would be me,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s mom growled, “bring you father here, now! I want to speak to him about how much of a brat you’re being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glared at her, “sure thing...and I’m sure he would love to know about the woman that’s harassing a teenager who never did anything to her!” I said so loudly that the customers that were here all turned their heads and were looking at us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, my dad caming rushing out of the back when he heard me and Jack’s mom yelling. As he came out, my mom soon came out of the restroom to see what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, do we have a problem here?” Dad asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I have a problem, your brat here has been nothing but rude to me since I came here, and I demand he gets fired and I get my coffee for free,” Jack’s mom huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” I sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up you worthless piece of-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it...I am not going to stand here and let you insult my son like that without hearing what happened,” my mom said. I can sense her mama bear side coming out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there’s nothing else to say! Your son has been rude and disrespectful towards me and my son for a while. In fact, your son ruined my son’s jacket that his father bought for him from Italy,” Jack’s mom said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh…” Dad said, a bit confused. He turned towards me, “Tweek...mind explaining what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I looked at them, feeling a bit scared, but I knew that if I kept quiet and let things go as they are...I’ll never be able to tell my parents everything, and I’ll never be able to change. “She’s right about the jacket...it happened two years ago. It was an accident, and I did say sorry...but Jack wasn’t letting it go...as well as his mom. His mom has been coming to our shop, berating me and saying horrible things to me, making me feel bad that I ruined the jacket. I apologized...I really did...but...they weren’t letting it go...and I’ve been feeling down since then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tweek...why didn’t you tell us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....I was scared you wouldn’t believe me...and I also know that Jack’s mom could easily ruin the business...and I didn’t want that. I didn’t want to ruin everything just because I said something…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Son...no matter what...you have to tell us everything that is making you upset. You don’t have to hide your feelings from us. We’d love you no matter what,” dad said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right dear. No amount of coffee can stop us from loving our only son,” mom said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....I’m sorry…” I said, feeling tears forming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mom pulled me closer, placing her hands on my shoulders. She then turned towards Jack’s mom, “as for you...I think it’s best you leave and never come back. Go get your coffee somewhere else from now on. You are hereby ban from our store.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what!? But he’s the one-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From what my son said, he apologized for the jacket incident, which means he admitted he was in the wrong at that time...and yet...you and your son has continued to harass my son for no good reason, and from what I understand...harassing a minor is...pretty much against the law here...and if you continue to harass my son, we will call the authorities on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...you’re like...in your what? Forties now? Shouldn’t you be old enough to not be harassing a teenager who is only sixteen? What is wrong with you?” Mom huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I noticed how loudly they said that, and before I knew it, I saw a few of the customers murmuring and looking at Jack’s mom. I guess the realization that a fully grown woman harassing a minor was very odd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I...I didn’t do anything! Isn’t the customer supposed to be right here!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually...yes...but...our son comes first. Now...you gonna leave...or shall we call the police for trespassing?” Mom frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Ugh! You...your coffee tastes like shit anyways! And I’ll make sure no one in this town comes to your shop ever again!” Jack’s mom then stomped out of here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I flinched as I heard her slam the door, but then I started to get worried, “dad...what about the business. You know how influential she can be,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad chuckled, “don’t worry son, with a small town like ours...I’m sure no one will give a crap about what she said,” dad said, “besides...she doesn’t know I have an ace up my sleeve,” dad said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Huh?” What did that mean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t worry about it, son. She won’t be harassing you again, we’ll make sure of it,” dad smiled. “Now...is there...anything else you want to tell us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...I feel like...there’s more than a ruined jacket that’s bothering you,” mom said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....” I stared at them, and realized that they really were going to listen. Huh...why did I never think to tell my parents how I felt? Maybe I wouldn’t have gone so far as to wanting to kill myself if I just...talked to my parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah...I didn’t realize I started to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey...what’s on your mind?” Mom said as she placed her hand on my cheek and wiped a few tears from my cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stared at them and knew it was time to come clean about...everything. No more was I going to hide this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I told them everything. From the bullying, to my suicide attempts, to how I felt the entire time. I told them everything that has been going on...though I made sure not to mention about Craig and him being my guardian angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire time, they had shocked faces, and when they pulled me to the back to talk to me, they both hugged me tightly, apologizing for not realizing how I felt, and that they’d be helping me from now on. They were going to try harder to be better parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We love you, Tweek, and we’ll get through this together…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....” I cried into my mom’s arms as I held her tightly, “I love you too…and I’m sorry for not saying anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no...baby...don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for,” mom whispered as she kissed me on the forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just held them tightly, letting my tears go. It hurts telling them everything, but I felt so relieved. It finally felt like...everything was going to be okay from now on.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I really felt that things have gotten better since I confessed everything to my parents, though...when my dad said he had an ace up his sleeve, I didn’t realize what he meant till a few days later. I wasn’t sure what exactly he did...but...it kinda concerned me a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For one thing, my parents had told me to take a few days off from work and just focus on myself and my wellbeing for awhile. They even told me that it would be best to seek a therapist to help me deal with how I’m feeling. Though I wasn a bit unsure about this, I agreed since I felt that there were still some things I still wasn’t comfortable with telling my parents about just yet. So now...I didn’t have to go to work for a while, and I’m starting to talk to a therapist once a week. It felt weird at first, but...slowly...I can see it was helping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing I also noticed was what my dad did to Jack’s mom...at least...I think this is my dad’s doing. I was relaxing at the coffee shop, not working, but just there to hang with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, when Jimmy started mentioning how Jack’s mom got demoted from her job after there had been a few complaints against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait...seriously? What exactly happened?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...my dad was actually working with the company that Jack’s mom worked at when he heard that Jack’s mom got into some trouble after someone said who she has been doing a decent job at her job, as well as her behavior towards her coworkers...along with people outside of work,” Token explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...seems like almost everyone in town made a complaint against her since my dad was talking to his friend, and his friend mentioned how Jack’s mom was harassing a kid for no reason,” Clyde said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I froze. No...it couldn’t be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello boys, how are you all doing?” Dad suddenly came up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re doing fine, Mr. Tweak,” Token said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and your hot chocolate tastes great,” Clyde said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad,” dad smiled, “How are things with you, Tweek?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...fine,” I said. I looked at my friends before leaning closer to dad, “dad...did you know anything about Jack’s mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...you mean how she was demoted instead of getting fired?” Dad asked, “well...I don’t know much of anything,” dad smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Dad...you had...nothing to do with this...did you?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad smiled, “course not, son. Though whoever did must have saw how lousy of an employee that woman was, easily found out what she’s been doing behind her boss’ back, and is now facing the consequences of her actions...both in and out of work,” dad said, “though...knowing that the woman hasn’t been fired...I’m sure the next step for them would to make sure that woman thinks twice before messing with my...er...their son…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....Right…” I said, “...thanks...dad...but you don’t have to go that far for my sake,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad smiled as he patted me on the back, “I’m just doing what any dad would do, son. Now have fun with your friends,” dad said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay…” I really don’t know what my dad did...but...I appreciate it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, things were starting to get better for me. No one was bugging me, I didn’t feel stress from work, I’m seeing a therapist, and I have people I can talk to. I have my parents, and I have new friends. Things were starting to look up for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Well...almost. I still have one major problem to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it was you. I fucking know it was you!” Jack exclaimed as he found me at my locker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I closed my locker shut and turned towards him. In the corner of my eyes, I can see the guys were heading this way, but stopped when Jack started yelling. I knew I had to face Jack sooner or later...so I guess today is the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you mad about now? What did I do?” I asked, staying calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got my mom demoted from her job, now there’s a chance she’ll be fired!” Jack exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that my fault?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because people heard what you said to my mom, and how your parents have talked to my mom’s boss! It was because you didn’t keep your mouth shut that people are starting to think that my mom is some criminal that bullies kids!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well isn’t she?” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From how I see it...she is a bully...just like you. What kind of adult goes out of their way to harass someone at their work? It wasn’t mine or my parents’ fault that your mom got demoted, it was her own actions that did it. Did you really expect me to stay quiet and let her bully me at work just because I kept quiet from all the times you bullied me?” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You acting smug again, loser? You didn’t learn your lesson from last time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I frowned, “no...I did learn...and I’m not acting smug...I’m standing my ground once and for all. I’m tired of you bullying me over a dumb jacket! I get it, that jacket probably has sentimental values to you because it was something your dad got you, but the problem here is...it’s still a jacket...it won’t replace your dad’s love or your dad being there! It’s not my problem you don’t have any courage to tell your dad how you feel, and would rather use that anger of yours to hurt me...well...I’m done! I’m sick and tired of it all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What are you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m saying...from this point on...I ain’t letting you push me around anymore. We’re settling this whole thing once and for all, you hear me!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Tch...you think you can take me on?” Jack said as he stepped closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Leave him alone!” Token shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I held up my hands and stopped them from coming. I wasn’t going to do the same that Jack did to me. This was my fight, and I have to do this on my own to prove my point. I have to stand up for myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...but no help from others. Just you and me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I can do that,” Jack said as he clenched his hand into a fist, “get ready to have your ass kicked, loser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Bring it,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack then rushed over. I stood there, scared and unable to move an inch, but when I saw his fist swinging, something came over me. I ducked down, Jack missing me, I then clenched my hands into a fist and punched Jack in the jaw. Jack stumbled back, so I used this opportunity to rush over and punch Jack once more in the face before I pushed him down to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It ends now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood over him, breathing heavily as I glared at Jack, my fists to my side. I looked down at Jack, seeing the scared look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Now what? You gonna beat me up just like how I beat you up? Hit me until you get tired?” Jack asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glared at him, I could still hear him taunting me. But...I stayed calm. I took a deep breath, and stared at him blankly, “no...I’m not stooping to your level. So if you know what’s good for you...you’d stop overreacting over the stupid jacket...and move on with your life. If you keep obsessing over it...you’ll be the one living unhappily...while I actually move on with my life,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stepped back and walked towards the guys, feeling relieved that I finally did it. I stood up to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude...that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?” Clyde asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t...I guess my survival instincts just...kicked in,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I think you should start boxing...that form was pretty good,” Token said, “my dad actually has a friend who owns a boxing place, maybe I can help you join?” Token offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled, “I would...like that,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Jimmy’s eyes widened, “T-Tweek! L-l-l-looo”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tweek, look out!” Clyde interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned around and saw that Jack was running towards me with his fist in the air, ready to hit me. With no time to react, I closed my eyes, waiting to get hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smack!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” Why...doesn’t it hurt? I could clearly hear the smacking sound...but...I don’t feel anything. “...Huh?” I opened my eyes and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Craig standing in front of me. Jack’s fist connecting to his face. “C-Craig?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig opened his eyes as Jack pulled back his fist, shocked at what just happened. Craig stared at me for a few seconds before he smiled, “sorry I was late. I was pretty far away and this damn string took a while to bring me here,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” I looked down and was shocked to see that the red string was still there. “B-but..you said…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later...right now...I have to deal with this asshole,” Craig said as he snapped his fingers. He then turned towards Jack, “well...that...hurt...well...not really...but it hurt enough,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you...when did you get here!?” Jack shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few seconds ago….I had to pick something up...something you might be surprised with,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack froze and turned around. To my surprise, there was a man that looked similar to Jack, was wearing a business suit, and looked very pissed at Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-dad? W-why are you here?” Jack asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was accompanying Mr. Tucker here since his father has instructed me to check on his son who was attending your school...and I was hoping for you and Mr. Tucker to be friends...but instead...I see you hitting my client’s son!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but dad...I didn’t mean to hit him! I was going to hit someone else!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone else!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...N-no...I didn’t mean that...I meant-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...seems like your son has a reputation of bullying students while you aren’t away...and from what I heard...your wife has been doing some shady stuff behind your back since I’ve heard she got demoted from her job recently for a few...incidents she caused. I don’t know about you...but I don’t think my dad appreciates working with someone who can’t seem to have a strong control on how his family behaves in public,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Mr. Tucker, I’ll be sure to take care of my son and my wife, so please...don’t inform your father about this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm...I’ll think about...after I get some ice for my cheek...this really hurts...and to think...that punch was meant for this kid who doesn’t even look that strong. It almost feels like your son was wanting to kill him or something,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-that’s not true! I only wanted to hit him to teach him a lesson for ruining my jacket!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean that jacket I got for you from Italy?” Dad asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only got you that jacket because you mom kept nagging at me to get you something while I was in Italy. You’re doing something stupid over a damn jacket!? That’s it...it seems your mother has been spoiling you for too long. We’re going home right now, and I’m making sure you never do something like this again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but dad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts! Now let’s go!” Jack’s dad then grabbed Jack’s arm and started dragging him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood there, shocked, “...dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...just manipulated Jack’s dad’s memories a bit. He thinks one of his important clients is my dad, convinced him to come back home...and make sure he sees what his family has been doing while he was away. Now...I don’t think Jack will be bugging you for much long,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I stared at him in shock, “I thought...you weren’t coming back. I thought...you still hated me,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I lied,” Craig said. I stared at him in shock, “hey...I did say I can see the future...so didn’t you think there was a chance that this future might happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you did all of that...on purpose?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...yes and no...I did say all of that because I was upset...but...when I realized that there’s a chance for things to change...I lied that I was leaving for good and going to Hell...just to push you to...you know...do what you needed to do and learn that damn lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep…” Craig patted me on the head, “congrats, Tweek. You finally realized how important your life is. You helped people who were in trouble like you, got help from friends and family, and you learned to stand up for yourself. I’m so proud of you,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Craig…” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tweek...are you o-” Before Token could speak, Craig snapped his fingers and froze time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what was that for?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to have a private moment with you one last time before I go. I didn’t want anyone interrupting us,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait...what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig smiled, “I’m going to Heaven...my job is complete.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re leaving...already?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah...you didn’t expect me to stay forever...did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...No...I know...but...I thought...we’d be able to stay together a little longer...I thought…” I felt tears in my eyes, “Craig...I’m so sorry...for everything. I’m sorry for ignoring your advice and using you. I’m so so sorry,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey...it’s okay...it’s okay,” Craig said as he placed his hands on my shoulders, “...I already forgave you after I said my goodbye,” Craig smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Please...don’t leave…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig smiled, “...you know...this is like a scene from another movie I watched...where the hero wishes for their mentor to not leave them...but...it’s time for them to leave because the hero no longer needs them,” Craig smiled, “and right now...you don’t need me anymore,” Craig then leaned forward and pressed a kiss against my forehead, “just live your life Tweek...and then one day...who knows...we might be able to see each other again...up there,” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....I would...I would love that,” I smiled, tears streaming down my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” Craig smiled at me as he hugged me tightly, “sorry for not trying harder in the beginning...but...I’m glad I was assigned to you Tweek,” Craig said, “...I bet if Kenny was still around...he would be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Kenny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My guardian angel,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” I looked down and suddenly had a thought, “you know...you always say that guardian angels could see the future, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Well...is there a chance that Kenny saw this happening?” I asked. Maybe he did the same thing that you did to me,” I said. “Maybe...you’ll be seeing him soon,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Who knows,” Craig smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Craig’s body began to glow, and I soon realized that he was going to leave soon. This...was the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....It’s not the end, Tweek,” Craig said, “I know we’ll see each other again...and I’ll make sure of it,” Craig said. He suddenly tilted my head up and placed his lips against mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blushed and pulled back, “w-what was that for?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just to remind you that I’ll be waiting. So...live a good life, Tweek...and look forward to more of that,” Craig smiled as he started to fade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait...d-does that mean you…” My cheeks started warming up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig chuckled, “goodbye Tweek. See you again one day,” Craig said before he disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Craig was gone, I felt...as if...my body had relaxed, that I was now okay. I didn’t feel any tears on my face...and...and...I also felt like something was...missing…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What...just happened just now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tweek! Are you okay?” Token came rushing at me, worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah...I’m fine…” I said, a bit confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can’t believe t-t-that happened!” Jimmy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah man, it was lucky for you that Jack’s dad showed up the last minute, otherwise you’d be dead!” Clyde said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say dead, Clyde,” Token sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still...that was awesome, Tweek!” Clyde said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you think so?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally, and once word gets out, no one will be messing with you anymore! The whole school will fear us!” Clyde said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Um...I don’t know about fearing us...but now I hope we can just attend the rest of the school year in peace until we graduate,” I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a plan,” Token said, “now come, let’s get going before the bell rings,” Token said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah…” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Something wrong?” Clyde asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just...was there..someone with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who? Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...not Jack...or his dad...someone else...someone named...Craig?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...don’t know a Craig...unless you mean Craig Thomas...or...Craig Robinson...or that guy whose middle name is Craig…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...no...not them,” I muttered, feeling confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it someone special you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....I think so….but I’m just having a hard time remembering...I wonder…” I suddenly touched my lips and my head started to sting a bit. “...you know what? It’s not that important...I’ll figure it out later,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well alright, let’s get going then,” Token said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay,” I smiled as I started following them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though I know life won’t always be perfect, and I’ll probably still see trouble in the future, I do know that I won’t just lay down and take it...I’m going to stand up for myself and maybe help those that are in a similar situation as me. I know things will start looking bright for me if I at least try to do something about my life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As long as I look up...everything will be fine...especially since I know there is a guardian angel looking after me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The End.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>